No Moon No Stars
by The Foxlady
Summary: Bagoas y Thais estan dispuestos a todo para separar a Alexander de Hefestión. Lamentablemente, los dioses no están cooperando...


Cuando las nubes ocultan la luna, es fácil para los amantes ocultarseNo Moon No Stars (The Hanging Gardens)  
By The Fox.  
PRÓLOGO.  
Cuando las nubes ocultan la luna, es fácil para los amantes ocultarse. Y también para los asesinos. En medio del campamento, en las desérticas tierras más allá de Susa, en donde los días eran ardientes y las noches helados espejos en un mar de arena, dos sombras se deslizaron entre los esqueléticos troncos de árboles mucho tiempo ha quemados por el sol. Eran dos sombras pequeñas; no de guerreros, ni siquiera de pajes: dos sombras bajas y tan esbeltas que sus sombras eran sólo pálidas lanzas bajo la luna. Con paso grácil, las capuchas ocultando su rostro, las figuras se encontraron más allá del manantial, en donde las acémilas y los caballos inundaban el ambiente de sus olores sanos y familiares y los guardias cabeceaban abrazados a esos cálidos y amistoso cuerpos. Allí, la primera capucha, violácea y bordada fue echada atrás, para revelar unos ojos rasgados, hermosos y ovalados, oscuros y ardientes en un rostro de belleza estatuaria, y una larga cabellera negra y rizada, jacintina.  
- Aquí podemos hablar.- dijo con una voz muy fina, pero aún viril. Era un muchacho, un muchacho en el borde de ser un hombre: pero nunca lo sería. La otra figura habló con voz teñida de desconfianza, y de mal disimulado desprecio.  
- Para qué me has traído aquí, eunuco-  
El hombre-niño, sus finas piernas desnudas dobladas juntas con gracia cuando se sentó en una piedra junto al manantial no respondió por un momento. Con un gesto arrogante, la otra figura se desembarazó de su capucha y su amplia capa. Una cascada de cabellos color trigo oscuro se soltaron en radiantes trenzas sobre hombros del color de la leche: ojos azules y brillantes, rectos y aguzados se fijaron en el eunuco, mientras los desafiantes senos de la hetaira se erguían al cruzar ella los brazos.  
El eunuco, Bagoas, botín persa de la conquista de Babilonia, observó a la famosa hetaira antes de hablar. Bagoas había sido tesoro real del gran rey Darío, el de los ojos tristes, amante y artista, antes de ser protegido del pillaje de Babilonia por el conquistador macedonio, Alejandro. Como un sirviente personal, era su servidor y su artista, su paje y su secretario. Y era, también a veces, su amante y su apoyo. Pero no su amado.  
Esa posición la ocupaba el amigo de la infancia de Alejandro, el inexpugnable, hermoso Hefestión.  
Y eso hacía a Bagoas, con todo y su hermosura y atractivo legendario, rechinar los dientes de ira.  
- Ha salido la luna.- dijo el eunuco, con el acento persa matizando su griego y haciéndolo irresistible. La bella e irascible hetaira lo observó, como si sopesara sus intenciones.  
- Y-  
- No podemos verla de día. El sol la hace pequeña e insignificante. Pero ahora, sola, sin competencia... reina y es hermosa-  
Thais abrió la boca para insultar al eunuco. La bella hetaira solía estar de pie al amanecer con los arqueros: además, había bailado hasta tarde para tres de los miembros de los Jinetes de Alejandro, que nunca se cansaban de ella: el sombrío y apasionado Filotas, el espléndido y ardiente Leonato, y el inteligente y amable Ptolomeo. Pero algo en el tono de eunuco la silenció, y la hizo mirarlo con nuevos ojos. No se necesitaba mucho para comprender lo que el joven artista quería decir.  
Y Thais guardó silencio, inclinando la bella cabeza.  
Alejandro era como un cometa que arrastraba su corte y su leyenda allí donde iba. En las largas y pesadas marchas del ejércitos, muchos caminaban junto a los soldados: modestos artesanos, mercaderes, prostitutas de ambos sexos, amantes y esposas, hijos y padres, sirvientes y escuderos. Pero las hetairas, muchachas consagradas a Atenea y a Hera, eran un caso especial: no prostitutas ni cortesanas, eran expertas en el arco y ligeras y diestras, cabalgaban con los hetairos, los jinetes, como apoyo en las cargas, formando una comunidad femenina de bellas guerreras. Además, incluso la menos agraciada de ellas sabía cantar y bailar, tocar instrumentos y acompañar a los guerreros en sus fiestas, y si bien su arte y su arco estaba a disposición de los guerreros, su cuerpo solía estar a disposición de no más de uno o dos, creando relaciones de amor y amistad que duraban mientras el guerrero tuviese honor y pasión para retenerla a su lado. Había hetairas que acompañaban a simples guerreros: pero Thais había sido llamada la más bella y la más diestra de las hetairas, y como tal, sólo acompañaba a los jinetes del rey Alejandro, a éste mismo con frecuencia. Y a Hefestión, el más bello y amable de los Jinetes, que con sus ojos verdes y su melena leonada era quien solía llevarla en la grupa, protegiéndolo a flechazos. Las hetairas no debían mostrar preferencia por un solo guerrero: debían tratarlos a todos por igual, y eso hacía Thais aparentemente, a los ojos de los hombres y mujeres del campamento.  
Pero había tomado unos ojos que no eran una cosa ni la otra para revelar su secreto. Thais cerró los ojos un momento antes de mirar al silencioso eunuco, y había dolor, y desesperado amor, en los ojos hermosos de la hetaira.  
- El sol nos borra a todos, verdad?- dijo. Bagoas, su cruel mirada babilónica y delineada de negro asintió.  
- Sí.-susurró.- los dos son, para el otro, como el sol a mediodía-  
- No se puede apagar el sol.- dijo Thais, su mano cubriendo un medallón de cristal que Hefestión le regalase en premio tras la batalla del Gránico, mirando hacia el campamento. Bagoas siguió su mirada, y observó como en la tienda del rey había luz aún.  
Allí, Hefestión y Alejandro consumaban una vez más el amor que los unía, que los había unido a través del tiempo y la distancia, un amor en el cual los dos eran más fuertes que uno solo.  
El cristal crujió bajo la mano fina de Thais, mientras Bagoas se tensaba, los músculos del cuello como cables. Los dos se entendían bien, en este momento: los mismos celos, la misma ira, él mismo desesperado amor, uno por un rey y ella por un general legendario. Y de esa comprensión, determinación, y el comienzo de una amistad.  
- Pero hay eclipses, a veces.- susurró Bagoas, tomando la mano de Thais, soltándola del cristal que la lastimaba.- Y aunque la luna sea pequeña, logra tapar al sol, porque está... más cerca.-añadió, mirándola a los ojos.  
Y Thais asintió.  
Capítulo Uno:  
El baile.  
La noche se convertía en la hora gris antes del amanecer, pero Alejandro estaba despierto, sellando un pergamino con cera, una manta cubriendo sus desnudas piernas lo único que lo defendía del frío del amanecer. A su lado en el pequeño lecho, Hefestión también estaba despierto, observando el cielo raso del la tienda de campaña, su pecho hérculeo desnudo el largo cabello castaño oscuro rodeándole la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, una mano ausentemente acariciando la espalda de su amante y rey. - Qué piensas?- preguntó Alejandro, volviéndose a él.  
Hefestión no respondió, mirándolo, antes de apartarse y atraer al joven rey de regreso al calor del lecho.  
- Te tomaste un buen rato componiendo esa carta-  
- Es para mi madre.- dijo Alejandro con un suspiro satisfecho, acomodándose en los brazos cálidos de su amante, sus rebeldes rizos dorados mezclándose con el lacio cabello de Hefestión al abrazarse ambos y cubrirse con la manta.- No quería despertarte-  
Hefestión guardó silencio, acariciando una cicatriz en el hombro de Alejandro, hecha por una lanza en la batalla del Gránico. Los dos reposaron en dulce silencio, mientras el sol salía, empezando a inundar de luz la modesta tienda cuyo único distintivo era la insignia del rey, el león dorado macedónico en la entrada, coronado por el águila de Alejandro. Los dos eran fuertes guerreros, pero eran distintos. Alejandro tenía un cuerpo de jinete en el que los ropajes persas lucían con facilidad: era de mediana estatura, pero bien constituido, tenía piernas largas y fuertes, tez clara aunque dorada por el sol, hombros de huesos finos pero brazos fuertes como látigos, y su rostro, bello como el de un dios, hubiera sido casi demasiado delicado de no ser por los ojos brillantes y abrasadores, de un sorprendente color oscuro en la palidez del rostro. Asomarse a esos ojos era enfrentar carbones en llamas que estallaban inflamados o ardían incandescentes: pero ahora, en los brazos de su amado, eran suaves y cálidos como un sencillo brasero. Hefestión era llamado, con justa razón, el más bello de los Jinetes de Alejandro. Algo más alto que el mismo Alejandro, era más musculoso y atlético, y mejor lancero que esgrimista, en lo que Alejandro destacaba. De rasgos finos y aguzados tenía un no se qué que recordaba a un águila, con ojos verdes como esmeraldas claras y una tez tostada que hacía desfallecer a las mujeres. La reina madre de Darío lo había confundido una vez, tomándolo a él por el rey: Alejandro sólo se había reído, pero era cierto que la belleza de Hefestión era excepcional y maravillosa, aunque su timidez lo relegaba siempre a un segundo plano, dominado, como todos, por la fuerza de la personalidad ardiente de Alejandro. Hefestión suspiró, con tal obvio disgusto porque se acabara la noche, que Alejandro se echó a reír. Tenía la risa fácil y contagiosa, y Hefestión, que era legendariamente dormilón, se cubrió la cara con las mantas, con un bufido.  
- No quiero levantarme-  
- Si Parmenión te oyera, diría que no eres tan mayor que no te pueda dar de nalgadas-  
- Juro que Parmenión me pegaba más a mí que a todos ustedes juntos.- Hefestión apartó la manta, mirando a Alejandro.- Sólo a ti casi nunca te pegaba-  
- Oh, una vez me rompió una escoba en la espalda. La vez que domé a Bucéfalo-  
- Yo te hubiera pegado. Casi nos mataste del susto.- Hefestión sonrió, acariciándole cariñosamente el pelo.- Pero te salió bien, como siempre-  
- Parmenión dijo que no importaba el resultado, me había arriesgado como un estúpido.- Alejandro se encogió de hombros.- Pero valió la pena.- añadió dulcemente. Alejandro adoraba a Bucéfalo, el salvaje potro negro que no dejaba que nadie más lo montase, y Hefestión lo comprendía: venía de su sangre de jinete de las colinas, de su estirpe. Hefestión no amaba menos a Verastra, la orgullosa yegua leonada como él que Alejandro le regalase antes de partir a la guerra. Pero fingió un mohín, abandonando la cama y buscando su faldón, ropa interior y coraza, porque tenía que ir a pasar revista a los jinetes a su cargo al amanecer.  
- Y formaste el triángulo de las mascotas de Alejandro: Bucéfalo, Perditas y Hefestión, no?- bromeó. El perro de caza de Alejandro levantó una oreja al oír su nombre, de su yacija en un extremo de la tienda, pero Alejandro le hizo un gesto de que se volviera a dormir, levantándose de la cama desnudo.  
- No bromees-  
- No estoy bromeandoAY!- Hefestión fue interrumpido cuando con la camisa enrrollada en la cabeza y con los brazos atrapados fue arrojado sobre la cama, con un muy serio y muy desnudo Alejandro encaramándose sobre él. Hablando de lucha griega.  
- Tengo que ir a revisar las tropas.- se quejó Hefestión.- Y me estás clavando el codo en-  
- Te amo. Por sobre todo, por sobre cualquier cosa. Dejaría todo, si me lo pidieras.- dijo Alejandro, luz en sus ojos, su voz profunda y seria, sus manos enmarcando el rostro de Hefestión, ojos como la noche en ojos verdes como el mar de invierno. El rostro de Hefestión se suavizó, y susurró:  
- Pero no lo pediré. Te amo, Alejandro... tal como eres. –  
- Hefestión-  
- Ya hemos hablado de esto. No le cortaré las alas a un águila para llevármela a casa. Te seguiré, hasta Estigia, si es necesario-  
Los besos los retardaron, abandonados, rodando en la tibieza del lecho, olvidando que estaban a medio vestir, olvidando todo, todos. No fue hasta que el leve sonido de unos pasos los hizo separarse que Hefestión acabó de vestirse y Alejandro se cubrió con una larga bata persa, antes de que el capitán general del ejército macedonio dejó la presencia de su rey.  
En la puerta de la tienda, una pequeña, esbelta figura aguardaba, seguida por esclavos llevando odres de agua, comida y el correo recién llegado. Bagoas, el eunuco, hizo una profunda reverencia al salir Hefestión por su costado.  
- Buenos días, Bagoas.- agregó amablemente al pasar al eunuco.  
- La mañana traiga felicidad.- saludó el eunuco al estilo persa, juntando las manos. - Y a ti.- Hefestión se puso el alto yelmo coronado de crin blanca, y salió llamando a sus colegas Leonato y Ptolomeo, que seguramente aún dormían.  
Bagoas lo siguió un momento con la mirada fija e intensa y luego entró a la tienda, una suave sonrisa dulcificando sus bellos rasgos.  
- La mañana traiga felicidad a mi rey.- dijo mientras ponía un plato del amasijo que los griegos llamaban el bocado de Néstor, una mezcla de miel, leche, harina, huevos y aceite hervidos frente a Alejandro, y los esclavos llenaban la bañera de agua tibia.- Los dioses le dieron un buen descanso-  
- Estoy bien, Bagoas.- Alejandro, que quería mucho al antiguo esclavo de Darío, le sonrió mientras picoteaba la masa, bebía leche y abría los correos que recibiera.- Alguna novedad en el campamento-  
- Anoche un mulo le rompió una pierna a uno de los guardias, un tal Escipano-  
- Debe haber estado tratando de violarlo. Se lo merecía. Qué más-  
- Eumenes y Lisímaco discutieron anoche y Lisímaco se fue a beber con Oxatres. Acabaron en la cama y Eumenes desafió a duelo a Oxatres. Oxatres le dio una paliza y Lisímaco golpeó a Oxatres y se llevó a Eumenes a la enfermería. Ahora están juntos y Oxatres está consolándose con la hetaira pelirroja, Leusis. Sóscrito, por su parte, dejó a Miletos-  
- Bagoas, me refería a novedades de guerra...- Alejandro se echó a reír. La telenovela entre el severo Eumenes, escriba del rey y discípulo de Aristóteles , el alegre Lisímaco y el general persa, Oxatres, llevaba casi un año de duración y cada día había nuevas peleas, sesiones de sexo desenfrenado, duelos y llantos: el campamento entero apostaba al respecto. Si Lisímaco no fuera tan suelto de cuerpo, Alejandro lo hubiera ahogado él mismo: pero conocía desde que eran niños, y Lisímaco entendía menos el concepto de monogamia que un gato en celo. Lo que no influía en que fuera el mejor guía de carga de jinetes del mundo, y miembro destacado entre los que formaban los Jinetes de Alejandro.  
- No, mi rey. No han regresado los exploradores-  
Alejandro frunció el ceño. Kleitos, uno de sus mejores amigos y guardia personal había sido enviado a través de la llanura persa en búsqueda de una pista para encontrar a Darío, el rey depuesto, al que Alejandro ansiaba atrapar a cualquier costo. Pero Darío parecía haberse desvanecido como el humo, y la estéril búsqueda frustraba y enojaba a Alejandro, ahora sumándole el inexplicable retraso de Kleitos de dos días.  
Bagoas, que adivinaba su estados de ánimo, despidió a los esclavos y ayudó a su rey a desvestirse y meterse en el baño, en donde lo frotó con vigor. Alejandro pensaba, y no se dio cuenta que Bagoas observaba la cama deshecha y las leves marcas de besos en el cuerpo de Alejandro, pero sí que Bagoas frotaba demasiado fuerte con la esponja ciertas zonas sensibles.  
- Me haces daño-  
- Lo siento, mi rey-  
Si pudiera borra sus besos... si pudiera borrarlo de tu piel frotando lo suficientemente fuerte, te haría sangrar, Alejandro.  
- Diles que preparen a Bucéfalo. Iré en busca de Kleitos-  
-... Sí, mi rey-  
...Una oportunidad.  
-... y porqué va a ser una oportunidad el que Alejandro salga a la caza de Kleitos sin Hefestión?- la voz de Thais era irritada. Vestida de gasa blanca, con sandalias trenzadas y el pelo en un moño, estaba revisando los manojos de flechas de los armeros en búsqueda de la ideal cuando Bagoas fue a buscarla a media mañana. El eunuco, pesadamente maquillado y vestido de brocado, soportaba el calor mejor que cualquier macedonio, con falda y mangas, mientras los jinetes y hetairas apenas soportaban los cintos. El calor tenía harta a Thais, pero Bagoas parecía una rosa.  
- Las oportunidades son para aquellos que saben aprovecharlas.- dijo Bagoas sonriendo misteriosamente. Al ver que Thais parecía dispuesta a clavarle una flecha se escondió tras un morral y añadió apresuradamente.- No crees que siAlejandro está lejos, hay una posibilidad de que podamos influir en los sentimientos de Hefestión-  
- Bagoas, la única forma de sacarle a Alejandro de la cabeza a Hefestión es con un hacha. No que no lo haya considerado-  
- No pienso igual. Un hombre tiene... necesidades-  
- Y cómo sabes tú eso, eunuco-  
Bagoas se cruzó de brazos, ofendidísimo.- He servido a grandes reyes y he sido el objeto del deseo de muchos. Sé perfectamente lo que los hombres sienten, es un arte para mí, una ciencia y un-  
- Corta ya! Ustedes, babilonios, no callan nunca! Qué quieres hacer-  
- Conoces a Lisímaco-  
- El puto? Quién no? Entre paréntesis, hoy está con Oxatres o con Eumenes-  
- Eumenes está en la enfermería y Oxatres enojado. Lisímaco estará desolado, y sabes a quién irá a llorarle, seguramente-  
- Bagoas, todo el mundo va a llorarle a Hefestión-  
- Efectivamente. Así que creo que con una pequeña adición al vino, conmigo de copero, y con un baile y un poco de ayuda tuya, bastará-  
- Bastará para qué-  
- Espera y verás-  
-... todos son tan odiosos.- Lisímaco se secó los ojos: su legendariamente bella voz no era más que un graznido, porque llevaba media hora berreando de tal forma que Hefestión trasegaba y trasegaba vino con la esperanza de emborracharlo y hacerlo callar.- Oxatres se aprovechó de míii-  
- Sí, me imagino.- Hefestión se masajeó la frente.- Tú sabes que Eumenes va a perdonarte. Siempre lo hace, te ama mucho, Lis-  
- Si me deja, no me importa morirme! Todo es culpa de ese persa pervertido-  
- Escuché que te le montaste encima y le arrancaste la armadura-  
- Podría haberse resistido-  
- Ay, Lis-  
- sniff- Lisímaco se acabó su decimotercera copa de vino y se secó la frente.- hace calor acá-  
- Debe ser lo mucho que has llorado.- Hefestión esbozó una sonrisa, aflojándose la corta veste.- Pero, sí, hace calor. Espero que Alejandro haya recordado llevar ropa ligera-  
- Piensas en el todos los días y un día más cada cuatro años-  
Hefestión sólo rió y no contestó, notando que efectivamente hacía calor, a pesar de que se imaginaba a los guardias tiritando afuera, en la noche del desierto.  
- Dónde está la música? Y no hay baile?-dijo Lisímaco un momento después, balanceando las piernas, extrañamente inquieto. Hefestión, que empezaba sentirse extrañamente inquieto también le alzó una ceja.  
- Tú no estabas deprimido-  
- Me ha hecho bien hablar contigo.- Lisímaco le dirigió su enceguecedora sonrisa, antes de sentarse a su lado en el triclinio.- qué puedo hacer para agradecértelo?- añadió, apoyándole una mano en el pecho desnudo.  
- No que llorabas por Eumenes?- - Sí, pero está en la enfermería hoy.- dijo Lisímaco con decisión, metiendo la mano bajo el corto faldón de la veste.  
- Ya.- Hefestión se enderezó de un salto.- Voy a buscar música y baile, seguro que Thais o Leandra o Nicómaco pueden cantarnos algo-  
- Llamó, general?- Bagoas apareció de entre las cortinas con la tienda con un nuevo jarro de vino y Thais con su laúd al lado. Hefestión lo miró con alivio, mientras Lisímaco se estiraba como un tigre con orgasmo.  
- Bagoas, que bueno que estás aquí. Queríamos... música. Thais, lo ayudas? Podrías bailar para nosotros, por favor? O cantar? O cualquier cosa?- suplicó. Bagoas sonrió misteriosamente, llenando las copas, mientras Thais se colocaba en un triclinio a un costado, pulsando su laúd.  
- Sus deseos son mis órdenes, general.- dijo Bagoas con su misteriosa sonrisa. Les rellenó las copas en cuanto las vaciaron elogiando el dulce vino, y despojándose de su manto, vestido con sólo un taparrabos, empezó a bailar, haciendo ondular su suave torso, mientras Thais cantaba una lenta y seductora tonada griega.  
Yo ofrezco al amigo Mi jardín de delicias Su torso es liso como la luna Y sus muslos el cinto de acero Que quiero ceñir.  
Cambiando interminablemente de posición, Hefestión intentó apoyar las manos en el triclinio y quedarse quieto, pero le era virtualmente imposible. La voz sedosa de Thais, con los registros más bajos que nunca escuchase, los incendiarios versos, el vino deliciosamente especiado, el calor, y el erótico baile de Bagoas lo habían puesto en una posición imposible, máxime con el descarado Lisímaco que con los ojos pegados al ondulante cuerpo del muchacho persa se tocaba sin disimulo a través de su túnica moviendo las caderas y jadeando. Clavándose las uñas en la carne, Hefestión vio con alivio que llegaba el final de la canción: pero lo que hizo Thais fue levantarse y unirse al baile de Bagoas, en una explícita alegoría de salvaje amor físico, los dos deslizando incansablemente sus manos por la piel del otro, moviéndose, ondulando sus caderas.  
Maldita sea, no puedo más, que tenía este vino?  
Hefestión vio con sorpresa como las venas de sus propios muslos latían salvajemente, los músculos saltando al más leve roce. Y su faldón parecía una tienda apoyada en una roca.  
Oh maldita sea.  
- Hefestión...- susurró Lisímaco, sentado en el triclinio, agitando las caderas contra la lona, mordiéndose los labios.- Delicioso... son deliciosos... –  
Thais y Bagoas subieron la temperatura de su baile, Thais apoyando las manos en las rodillas, dejando que sus bien contorneadas nalgas se frotaran contra la entrepierna del eunuco, que se acariciaba el pecho, ondulando. Hefestión abrió la boca para darles las gracias y pedirles que se fueran, pero tenía la garganta seca y no le salía la voz. Lisímaco ya se había echado atrás y se masturbaba sin disimulo, el faldón agarrado con los dientes y toda su gloria masculina al desnudo. - Lis?- jadeó Hefestión.  
- No puedo más… por favor, por favor…- Lisímaco se levantó del triclinio, arrancándose la túnica.- Oh-  
- Podrías borrarte la sonrisa idiota de la cara, hetaira-  
- Seguro que tienes una sonrisa igual, sólo que en otra parte-  
- Muy graciosa.- Bagoas le echó una mirada venenosa.- Y tú puedes caminar-  
- Oh, sobre nubes-  
- Bonito. Tratamos de que se den entre ellos y lo único que logramos es que nos follen a nosotros-  
- Yo no me estoy quejando-  
- Tú estás loca por Hefestión, pero a mí Lisímaco… mientras no me haya pegado sífilis el muy puto-  
Aún sonriendo, Thais se arregló el pelo, mientras Bagoas caminaba todo lo furioso que puede caminar alguien con las piernas muy separadas.- Oh, no te preocupes. Tus planes no funcionan, pero me están gustando-  
- Hmph.- Bagoas soltó un snort y se metió en la tienda de Alejandro de un empellón, dejando a la hetaira hablando sola.  
Sólo para encontrarse de frente con un general persa muy, muy, muy molesto.  
- Así que trataste de seducir a mi Lisímaco, eunuco-  
- No… yo-  
- Cómo te atreves? No te basta con Alejandro-  
- General Oxatres, no fue… lo que fue-  
- TE MATARÉ-  
- EEEP!- - Eh…- Thais miró pasar a Bagoas y luego a Oxatres detrás.- Me avisas cuando tengas otro planecito…?- Capítulo Dos: El espejo - Podrías dejar de exhibirte? Soy yo.- dijo una voz irritada. Thais, que desnuda se bañaba echándose el agua helada del río sobre el cuerpo, sumergida hasta las rodillas, echó atrás su lujuriosa melena rubia, sus nalgas que una vez habían sido llamadas las más hermosas de Grecia brillando por el agua mientras acababa de frotarse con hierbas y aceites.  
- Oh.- dijo, dejando caer los brazos.- Como te veía en la orilla, pensé que era un hombre-  
- Gracias, hetaira-  
- Oh, cállate, Bagoas.- la hetaira salió del río, envolviéndose en una veste blanca que sujetó bajo los brazos, estrujándose el pelo.- Porqué viniste a espiarme-  
- Como si me interesa verte sin ropa. Con esas faldas que usas, no me queda mucho por ver-  
- Yo tengo qué mostrar. Tú por algo te tapas hasta los pies. Me imagino que de tanto darte tienes las piernas torcidas-  
- No tengo las piernas torcidas!- ladró Bagoas.- TENGO PIERNAS PERFECTAS-  
- A que no-  
- Sí!- Bagoas se arremangó la túnica larga y bordada, poniéndole el pie en la cara a Thais.- Ves? Ves-  
- Mmm-  
- Yo bailo y me muevo, no me la paso con mi culo puesto arriba de un caballo, es normal que mis piernas sean más bonitas-  
- No lo son-  
- Sí lo son-  
- No-  
- Sí-  
Thais se echó el pelo atrás con un gesto de suficiencia.- Pues por muy lindas que sean, no consigues superar las de Hefestión, al menos para Alejandro-  
- Y tú no consigues que las piernas de Hefestión se la pasen entre las tuyas como viven metidas entre las de Alejandro!- soltó Bagoas inmediatamente.  
Los dos guardaron un silencio malhumorado.  
- No se te ocurrido ningún planecito?- dijo Thais al rato, mientras volvían al campamento, caminando entre las dunas que lo separaban del río, al abrigo de oídos indiscretos.  
- Venía a contarte. Pero como eres una hetaira estúpida, no diré nada-  
- No seas así. Además no hubieras venido si no necesitaras mi ayuda.- Thais golpeó el hombro al enfurruñado muchacho persa.- vamos, cuéntame, no seas infantil-  
- No lo soy! Pddddt-  
- Bagoas-  
El eunuco se echó el pelo atrás, y se acercó a ella para hablarle en secreto.  
- Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar cuando estás en la cama con alguien-  
- Que no quiera quitarse la armadura-  
Bagoas hizo un gesto de dolor.- aparte de eso-  
- Que su cosa parezca una serpiente que se comió un castor-  
- Claro, hazme sentirme mal, encima-  
- No sé de qué estás hablando. A no ser que te refieras a gases-  
- Escúchame.- gruñó Bagoas exasperado.- Voy a hacer que Hefestión diga tu nombre mientras está teniendo sexo con Alejandro. Eso lo enfurecerá, le romperá el corazón, y vendrá llorando a buscarme para que su Bagoas lo consuele-  
- Estás babeando. Es disgusting-  
- No lo estoy-  
- Entonces es más disgusting, porque te chorrea algo de la boca-  
Bagoas se limpió con un pañuelo de la manga.- Tú eres una hetaira desagradable, sabías-  
- Cómo vas a hacer que Hefestión diga mi nombre? Con uno de tus trucos de magia persa-  
-... la verdad, eso aun no lo tengo muy claro. – Bagoas se puso las manos en la cintura.- Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo-  
- No lo puedo creer.- Thais se quedó mirando al eunuco.- Ése es tu plan? No es mejor que el otro...- sonrió.- Y no veo posibilidades de que me vaya tan bien como el otro-  
- Ha, ha.- Bagoas se echó el pelo atrás con un gesto de disgusto.- Pues si no me quieres ayudar, no me importa.- agregó, nariz en el aire, bien consciente de su importancia de un metro sesenta.- Alejandro me querrá a mí! A mí-  
Thais se echó a reír, y luego de un momento, Bagoas la acompañó, dándose cuenta lo infantil que sonaba. Por sus estaturas y tamaños, tan pequeños entre tanto soldado grande y musculoso, a veces los trataban como a niños, y con el tiempo, empezaban a actuar aún más infantilmente, sólo por cómo eran tratados. Thais se rió tanto que acabó apoyada en él mientras caminaban.  
- Tal vez con un juego de espejos... si me ve de repente, lo lógico sería que me llame por mi nombre, no-  
- Es una idea...- Los dos cuchicheaban mientras se acercaban al campamento, mientras Bagoas planeaba cómo meter un espejo en la tienda de Alejandro, y hacer que Thais fuera vista sólo por Hefestión.  
Y los dos iban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que de lo que pisaban hasta que la duna bajo ellos se movió.  
- AY-  
- AHHH!- Bagoas saltó a los brazos de Thais, que retrocedió tambaleándose con el eunuco alzado, y los dos se cayeron sentados en la arena. Y allí, enderezándose, había algo rojo y enorme que gesticulaba, y que se levantó como un bramido.  
- AAAAAAAAAH!- Algo atrapó a los dos en plena huida histérica, y casi los levantó del suelo, atrayéndolos hacia una gran mole que expedía calor y un olor nada agradable.  
- Ay... los niñitos de Alejandro... qué hacen acá, pendejines... que hora es-  
- Crátero?- el alegre, algo borrachín, enormemente musculoso y espectacularmente gordo Jinete de Alejandro estaba lleno de arena y aparte de apestar, estaba color sandía.- Qué te pasó?- preguntó Thais, mientras Crátero, con la fuerza de sus enormes brazos, dejaba de sostenerlos y los bajaba a la arena. El gigante se pasó la mano por la frente, que parecía una ampolla.  
- Me quedé dormido...- agregó, con los labios agrietados, y luego sonrió.-... ayer-  
- Son las cinco de la tarde. Has estado tirado al sol de Egipto todo este rato? Es un milagro que no te hayas convertido en tocineta.- exclamó Bagoas, horrorizado.  
- Ahora que lo dices...- Crátero se tocó la cara, que parecía una gran fritura.- Oh, esto va a doler mañana-  
- Te llevaremos al campamento, ven.- dijo Thais, pasando el brazo de Crátero, que era tan grueso como su cintura por sus hombros, Bagoas arremangándose la túnica y arriscando la nariz pero imitándola por el otro lado, para intentar mover a Crátero. No hubiera funcionado si hubiera estado realmente borracho, pero al menos se tenía sobre sus pies, y lo llevaron tambaleándose al campamento, en donde Leandra, una hetaira que solía hacerse cargo de él y que lo quería mucho, aparte de partirse de risa, se ofreció a untarlo con aceites y hierbas para calmar el dolor. Bagoas se daba golpecitos con la uña en el cinturón cuando se separaron de Leandra y Crátero, Thais aún riéndose del aspecto de salmón cocido que presentaba Crátero.  
- Tal vez si hacemos que Hefestión beba lo suficiente y lo dejamos al sol quede tan feo que Alejandro me prefiera a mí...- - Bagoas, tú tocas a Hefestión y te meto mi arco por el traste-  
El eunuco y la hetaira se miraron fijamente, y luego Bagoas se encogió de hombros.  
- No me asustas.- dijo, chequeando su lacado de uñas.- Pero quizá si bebe suficiente, podríamos poner el espejo entre los pliegues de la tienda y no se dará cuenta cuando lo gire-  
- Cómo lo vas a girar-  
- Con un hilo, a través del techo de la tienda. Si está suficientemente ebrio, estará de espaldas, y con un engranaje podría hacer desaparecer el espejo de inmediato!- Bagoas saltaba de entusiasmo.- Alejandro se enfurecerá, y lo echará, y me mandará a llamar a mí, y yo lo consolaré, y como aún estará excitado-  
Thais empujó al eunuco.- Cálmate, pequeña pieza de maldad sin pelotas.- agregó, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.- y se supone que yo tendré que estar allí mirando? Tendremos que estarlos espiando-  
- Thais, te la pasas insistiéndole a Hefestión en que tiene que bañarse. Contigo adelante. Llevándole la toalla-  
- Él suda mucho.- Thais se fingió ofendida.- Y si es por eso, tu espías a Alejandro todo el santo día-  
- Es diferente! Siempre estoy ahí por si me necesita-  
- Por si necesita un mirón-  
- zorra-  
- puto!- Thais le dio la espalda y se fue a su tienda, con largos pasos. Bagoas se cruzó de brazos, ofendido, pero luego le gritó - Te arrepentirás, hetaira-  
- Qué está pasando aquí?- Hefestión, que salía de los establos, los miró a ambos. Thais, cogida en medio, se paró en seco, mientras que Bagoas recomponía su expresión.- Se están peleando, ustedes dos-  
- Hmph-  
- Hmph-  
Hefestión se frotó las sienes.- Qué está pasando-  
- Él es un puto-  
- Ella es una zorra-  
- Ustedes dos tienen una relación romántica?- Hefestión parecía francamente divertido.  
- NO-  
- JAMÁS-  
- Está bien, no creo que le moleste a Alejandro. – dijo Hefestión conciliadoramente.- Los dos son muy bellos y comprendo que tengan cosas en común-  
- General! Yo... nunca... jamás...- Bagoas estaba con la lengua afuera, mientras Thais y él se apartaban todo lo posible.  
- Está bien, está bien. Pero mantengan sus peleas de enamorados en privado, de acuerdo? Y sean buenos...- dijo Hefestión, con una palmadita para Bagoas y una caricia para Thais, antes de irse a la tienda de la comandancia.  
Thais, con dos corazones por ojos, suspiró.  
Bagoas dio pataditas.  
Dos noches de trabajo, dos caídas del techo de la tienda y un magullón en el codo después, Bagoas tenía todo listo, y se lo comunicó a la flemática hetaira, que estaba ocupada en un nuevo peinado, con 101 trencitas.  
- Entonces tú te encaramas en el arco de la tienda, y yo hago girar el espejo cuando estén llegando a las nubes y la lluvia-  
- Los babilonios con tan conchijuntos. No puedes decir simplemente orgasmo-  
Bagoas frunció el ceño, apartando la cara.- No. Entonces-  
- Orgasmo! Orgasmo!Orgasmo-  
- Thais, no seas pendeja!- - Orgasmo! Orgasmo!- Bagoas estaba rojo e intentó callar a la hetaira, pero ella lo esquivó y corrió alrededor de la tienda, sin dejar de cantar la palabra cada vez más alto y saltar. Bagoas al fin exasperado le saltó encima, como un joven tigre, y los dos rodaron por el piso, su mano sobre la riente boca de la hetaira: pero ella contraatacó haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas, y tras un pataleo él contraatacó a su vez atrapándole las piernas y haciéndole cosquillas en las rodillas, los dos chillando improperios.  
- ORGASMO-  
- CÁLLATE YA-  
- Qué, dónde?- Lisímaco, a medio vestir, entró corriendo, y al verlos se detuvo, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se puso las manos en las caderas.- Felicidades, pero no tienen porqué anunciarlo, no que no sea un gusto verlos-  
- Lisímaco, no es lo que parece...!- gritó Bagoas, intentando salir del enredo de brazos y piernas que tenían, mientras Thais aprovechaba su distracción y le clavaba los dientes en la pierna.  
- No se preocupen por mí, no diré nada si me dejan mirar a veces, cositas deliciosas.- Lisímaco se lamió los labios, antes volverse y salir con una risita.- tatá, nenes, sed buenos-  
Thais, furiosa, se sacó a patadas a Bagoas de encima, y siguió pateándolo aunque el eunuco intentaba apartarse de su camino.  
- EUNUCO HIJO DE PUTA! Si Lisímaco le dice algo a Hefestión, va a pensar que tenía razón! Podría dejarme! Y yo no te quiero a ti, quiero a mi Hefestión, tú monstruo sin pelotas! Si me haces perder a Hefestión te cortaré todo lo que te quede-  
- ya... deja... de... PATEARME!- Bagoas reptó, se arrastró, huyó y al fin se puso de pie, despeinado pero muy digno arreglándose las mangas, si no fuera porque tenía la forma del pie de Thais en la cara con todos sus cinco deditos.-no le dirá nada, y si se lo dice después de esta noche no importa! Hefestión será tuyo, y Alejandro mío, si todo sale bien, me escuchaste? HAHAHAHA-  
- Bagoas, no te rías así-  
El placer estaba mezclado con ternura cuando esa noche Hefestión se quedó quieto, el sabor del vino especiado aún en sus besos mientras Alejandro, que solo estaba un pelito más sobrio pero que no afectaba en nada a su ardor bañaba de besos el pecho desnudo y palpitante de su amante. Hefestión hizo un sonido ahogado de amor y deseo, pero apenas podía moverse, y Alejandro estaba disfrutando tener al usualmente activo general indefenso en sus brazos para disfrutar una pasión lenta y torturante que prometía hacer crisis en una ola descontrolada. Inclinó la cabeza, y acunando su masculinidad con ternura empezó a darle placer con lentitud y suavidad, hasta tomarlo por completo en su boca, dejándolo moverse a su placer.  
Hefestión jadeó el nombre de Alejandro en un mantra amoroso, hundiendo los dedos en los espesos rizos rubios y moviendo las caderas en temblores hasta echar la cabeza atrás y soltar un gemido largo y satisfecho. Luego, se detuvo en mitad de un jadeo.  
-...Thais-  
Alejandro levantó la cabeza de su placentera tarea, y se quedó en silencio.  
Se oyó un golpe.  
Afuera, Thais, de pie en los hombros de Bagoas perdió el equilibrio justo cuando en el otro lado de la tienda el pequeño espejo giratorio se soltaba de los alambres por un tirón demasiado entusiasta del cordón que lo sujetaba, caía y se rompía.  
Se hizo un silencio completo dentro de la tienda, y afuera, Thais y Bagoas se quedaron inmóviles, y muertos de miedo. Los habrían oído caer? Hefestión se habría dado cuenta del espejo, o habrían oído el espejo caer y quebrarse? Los habrían visto?  
Alejandro se levantó, se puso una bata de seda y se giró hacia la puerta de la tienda.  
- Alejandro... yo...creo que ví...- empezó Hefestión, mientras los otros dos gateaban como locos en direcciones opuestas, seguros de que Alejandro iba a patearlos.  
- Thais.- llamó Alejandro desde la entrada de la tienda.- THAIS-  
- Sí, mi rey?- Thais, cogida en pleno gateo, intentó aparentar estar sentada al azar en la arena a unos metros de la tienda, descuidadamente, en una posición atractiva.  
- Ven de inmediato.- Alejandro hizo un gesto y a Thais no lo quedó más remedio que ir. Un poco asustada, buscó a Bagoas con la mirada: pero Bagoas estaba oculto tras un barril vacío, y no respondió a sus señas como el pequeño traidor que era. Así que Thais bajó la cabeza y entró a la tienda, en donde Hefestión aún estaba tendido de espaldas, confundido y debilitado de placer.  
Alejandro se quitó la bata y le sonrió a Thais, antes de empujarla hacia Hefestión.  
- Me ha gustado mucho tu idea.- dijo, tendiéndose junto a Hefestión y besándolo.- Thais, podrías atender a Hefestión mientras él se encarga de mí? Luego cambiaremos. Y luego-  
- Bagoas, definitivamente me encaaaaantan tus planes-  
- Vete a la mierda!- Bagoas, que se había mordido las uñas hasta el hueso empezaba a comerse la carne de rabia al ver cómo Thais disfrutaba una salvaje noche de pasión atendiendo a Hefestión y a Alejandro. La hetaira estaba completamente feliz a la mañana siguiente, pero Bagoas no se hubiera visto más enojado que si hubiera llevado una nube negra sobre la cabeza.  
- Te atreviste a tocar a mi Alejandro!- Bagoas estaba fuera de sí: escupía y daba pataditas.  
- No seas tarado, Bagoas, más que nada serví a mi Hefestión. Y además no me molesta servir al rey, es lindo. Quizá los convenza de quedarse sólo conmigo y haga que Alejandro te regale a Lisímaco, el rey estaba muy feliz anoche!- Thais le sacó la lengua- Y tuvo siete ORGASMOS!- - ZORRA HIJA DE PUTA-  
- Cómo me llamaste? EUNUCO INFELIZ-  
- Shhh... ustedes dos, dejen de pelearse, enamoraditos-  
- Cállate, Crátero-  
Capítulo Tres.  
Amoris Verde.  
- No se te ha ocurrido alguna otra brillante idea-  
- Porqué no te metes el arco por donde te quepa-  
- Pensé que los babilonios eran persistentes-  
Thais estaba practicando arco, y Bagoas, sentado a la usanza persa sobre una roca, la miraba, muy enfurruñado, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados bajo las amplias mangas y la amplia falda de su túnica. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, en consideración al viento que soplaba, que remecía las ramas de los árboles, pero a Thais no le molestaba para practicar, ya que su corto arco tenía la misma potencia elástica de sus brazos. El tiempo estaba vagamente inquieto, y había una leve amenaza de tormenta en el aire. El resto de las hetairas estaba charlando en su tienda, pero Thais, que tenía tienda a solas, no le temía a los elementos, no así Bagoas, que iba abrigadito y había llevado un paraguas de papel aceitado por si acaso.  
- Estoy más o menos resignado a la presencia de ese moscardón.- suspiró Bagoas.- Alejandro me quiere lo bastante, y eso está bien-  
Thais lo miró con una ceja alzada.- Tú has estado tragando haschich o qué-  
- No te burles. Si debo perderlo, que al menos sea por alguien que lo quiere.- Bagoas suspiró teatralmente. Luego saltó de su atalaya con gracia, y tocó suavemente a Thais con su paraguas.- vamos al campamento, va a llover y está haciendo frío-  
- Te preocupas por mí?- se burló Thais. Bagoas la miró con sus ojos límpidos.  
- Claro. Somos amigos, no-  
Thais no respondió, caminando a su lado un tanto boquiabierta. Pero se quedó más boquiabierta cuando, tras protegerla con su paraguas de una llovizna fría, procedió a calentar agua y a prepararle un baño en la reluciente bañera de cobre y porcelana que era un regalo de Alejandro.  
- Qué estás haciendo-  
- Déjame mimarte. Con Alejandro persiguiendo escitas, estoy solo y me deprimo solo en la tienda. Además, te toca ser atendida, tú siempre estás atendiendo a Hefestión, a Leonato y hasta a Pérdicas-  
- Gracias a tus dioses, o a Amón, porque yo extraño a Hefestión. Y hasta a Pérdicas, que es tan divertido.- Thais suspiró.- Me revienta cuando Alejandro se manda a tomar el fresco sin nosotros. O solo con Hefestión. Si no fuera tan histérico-  
- No critiques a Alejandro. Y llegan esta noche, no va a pasar otra noche solo en la planicie con Hefestión—  
- Bagoas, que has roto mi taza con las manos-  
Bagoas compuso su expresión rápidamente y volvió a sonreír.- Olvídate de ellos. Olvídate de todo y divirtámonos hoy mientras llegan. Quieres vino tibio con miel? Lo dejé preparado-  
- Tú quieres algo, verdad-  
El eunuco babilonio se fingió ofendido, y se enfurruñó mientras le servía las copas con un mohín gracioso.  
- No seas así. Una vez que soy amable contigo y me tratas mal. Con esas maneras, no hay forma que le gustes a Hefestión...- dijo suavizándose con una sonrisa.- ... si no fueras tan hermosa-  
Tomada de sorpresa, Thais se sonrojó y casi se ahoga en el vino. Miró a Bagoas con sorpresa, pero éste ya estaba ocupado quitándose la túnica para quedarse con sólo los flexibles calzones flojos de cuero que le llegaban a media pierna y con el medallón de calcedonia colgando del pecho. Se levantó el pelo en un moño descuidado, los brillantes rizos como un amasijo brillante en lo alto de la cabeza, y probó el agua con la mano.  
- Métete al agua. Te daré un baño.- dijo sonriendo.  
La hetaira lo miró mientras él ponía hojas de camelia en el agua.- Qué-  
- Has sido buena conmigo: no es culpa tuya que nuestros planes hayan salido mal. Ven, te lo mereces, y no creo que puedas bailar si estás tensa tras practicar con el arco todo el día-  
- No puedo hacer eso.- Thais lo miró indecisa.- Tú tienes algún plan-  
- Sí, que seas bueno conmigo más adelante. Thais, métete al agua de una vez, se va a enfriar. Tú puedes cazar para mí o enseñarme griego, pero yo no puedo hacer nada más para agradecerte nada: lo único que sé hacer es atender. Déjame mimarte, luego me cazas un zorro para que me haga un gorrito, si quieres.- Cómo negarse a esos grandes ojos almendrados y oscuros de gacela? Thais acabó sonriendo, desnudándose sin vergüenza ( de qué tenía que avergonzarse) y dejando que Bagoas le levantara el cabello delicadamente y la metiese a la bañera, sumergida hasta el cuello. El agua era deliciosa, y Bagoas vertió perfume suave y le ofreció más vino mientras delicadamente le lavaba y atendía los pies, finos y suaves a pesar del baile y la lucha. - Uno entiende que Alejandro te avalúe en tanto.- dijo Thais con una sonrisa, relajada, sorbiendo el dulce vino y sintiendo cómo se derretía bajo el experto toque de Bagoas en sus pies.  
- Tienes pies muy bonitos-  
- Gracias-  
Bagoas puso un poco de jabón dulce en la palma de su mano y lo deslizó por sus piernas, sumergiendo el brazo, y luego frotando con una tela suave hasta que se formó espuma. Un aroma dulce se expandió, y Thais sonrió, algo extrañada, pero cerró los ojos cuando Bagoas le jabonó bien rodillas y pantorrillas.  
- Haces esto por Alejandro? Se siente muy bien...- - Me alegro que te guste.- dijo él, con la mirada baja y muy formal. Thais lo miró a los ojos cuando él le lavó los muslos, pero sus manos fueron muy respetuosas, y luego frotó cuidadosamente sus pies de nuevo, poniéndoles aceite de almendras. Se colocó a la espalda de Thais, y le lavó el cuello, la nuca y los brazos antes de soltarle el pelo y lavárselo casi hebra por hebra, para luego volver a levantarlo, formando un fragante nudo con tela. - Puedo?- preguntó suavemente antes de enjabonarle los senos, que porfiadamente se asomaban fuera del agua. Thais asintió, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el agua caliente: el toque de Bagoas era sensual, y sus manos parecían adorar cada centímetro que tocaban. No era extraño que Alejandro gustase tanto de él y de su compañía! Su técnica parecía puro amor: y aunque Bagoas no parecía consciente de la respuesta que sus manos creaban, Thais se sintió a sí misma suspirar cuando sus manos empezaron a masajear tibiamente sus pechos. Bagoas se enderezó para poder apoyar su pecho desnudo como respaldo para Thais, y su carne, dura y sin embargo sedosa le resultó extrañamente agradable.  
- pensé que no te gustaban las mujeres...- susurró, con una risa, al sentir que él le jabonaba y acariciaba el vientre.  
- Pasé varios años en un harén, sé lo que les gusta.- dijo Bagoas sonriendo en su oído, su aliento agitándole unos mechones mojados.- No es difícil saber porqué Hefestión y Tolomeo están tan locos por ti-  
Thais se distrajo con un suspiro, al pensar en Hefestión. Pero luego dio una sacudida, porque Bagoas había deslizado sus manos de dedos largos entre sus piernas y la acariciaba con sorprendente habilidad.  
- Qué estás-  
- parte del servicio del baño.- dijo Bagoas, pero sonreía, antes de besarle la sien y la oreja.- Relájate, hetaira-  
- No... oooh...- Debía de haber sido testigo de más que amistad entre las mujeres del harén para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, porque Thais se encontró casi sollozando un momento en su hombro para luego ser invadida por la más deliciosa lasitud. Bagoas había sido muy delicado, usando sólo dos dedos en su cuerpo, y probablemente la esponja de baño, hasta que Thais se desmadejó por completo, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas como cerezas, jadeando.  
Bagoas la levantó y la acostó, exhausta. Lo sintió secarle el pelo, y luego cubrirla con la manta.  
- Cómo ha estado-  
Ella sólo le dirigió una sonrisa, para luego añadir.- Si Alejandro casi arrasó ese valle por Bucéfalo, por ti quemaría Babilonia-  
- gracias.- Bagoas le sonrió.- Si puedo, haré que venga Hefestión. Estás deliciosa así-  
- Gracias-  
Hefestión se desnudó y tomó un rápido baño tibio antes de meterse en el lecho de Thais, buscando calor. Thais, que había dormido sin interrupción, se enderezó para recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Has llegado-  
- Perdona. Es muy tarde: si quieres me voy-  
- No, ven, ven... estás helado.- Thais lo abrazó estrechamente.- Todos bien-  
- Alejandro se fue a la cama de inmediato, está agotado. Bagoas lo está cuidando. Yo tenía ganas de verte-  
- sí?- Thais le sonrió, dejando que la sábana cayera para revelar sus senos.- Toda yo-  
Hefestión se echó a reír y su pasión fue breve, pero juguetona y explosiva. Thais se durmió de nuevo, abrazada a Hefestión, disfrutando su calor y pensando que su día no había estado mal, después de todo.  
Eso duró hasta que Hefestión la sacudió para despertarla, al amanecer.  
- THAIS-  
- mmm... mi señor...qué?- Thais se enderezó al ver a Hefestión desnudo junto a la cama, y pálido como un espectro- Qué pasa-  
- Estás con tu flujo-  
- no, es...- Thais se quedó sin palabras.  
- Me puedes explicar ESTO?- Hefestión no estaba enojado: estaba espantado. Porque sus genitales, que estaban encogidos del susto, la sábana, y la entrepierna de Thais, estaba verde como el trébol.  
Los dos pegaron un chillido. Un momento después, los dos chillaban el nombre del médico de Alejandro, Filipo.  
No fue hasta que Filipo entró, seguido por los Compañeros – Peuquestas, Filotas, Leonato, Eumenes, Kleitos, Crátero, Lisímaco, Oxatres, Tolomeo y Pérdicas - que Thais no recordó esos dedos penetrándola con tanta, suavidad, el roce de la esponja y algo más.  
- BAGOOOOOOAS! TE VOY A MATAAAAR!- - No es infeccioso, pero no podemos estar seguros.- dictaminó Filipo un rato después.- Si lo fuera, me temo que tendría que cortar... nunca había visto algo así y no quiero arriesgarme-  
Los órganos de Hefestión parecieron encogerse aún más. Él, por su parte, estaba mudo.  
- Y no parece veneno.- comentó Eumenes, que tenía algo de médico.  
- Pues a mí me parece que voy a vomitar.- dijo débilmente Hefestión.  
- Bueno, no puedo opinar sobre la coloración, pero tendré que vigilarte, y les sugiero a ambos que se abstengan de toda actividad sexual.- Filipos sonrió.- Fascinante. Enviaré un informe de esto a mi maestro en Macedonia, lo llamaré Amoris Verde-  
- Me alegro que esto haga feliz a alguien.- gruñó Thais.  
- A mí me parece que es sólo tinte de ropa.- el risueño Pérdicas le dio con el codo a Hefestión.- Anímate. Tal vez se ponga de moda-  
Hefestión le echó una mirada asesina, pero Lisímaco ya lo miraba con apetito.- Yo encuentro que se ve sexy. Como un pepino. Ñomi.- añadió, enseñando sus colmillos. Crátero soltó la risotada, mientras Oxatres y Eumenes se llevaban fuera a Lisímaco, que intentaba pasar de las palabras a la acción.  
- tal vez salga si te frotas fuerte con agua y jabón-  
- Yo lo froto-  
- Cállate, Lis!- Lisímaco fue a volver a meterse a la tienda, pero Oxatres le dio un puñetazo y se lo echó al hombro para llevárselo a su tienda, donde seguramente acabaría satisfaciendo sus antojos, sin que nadie siquiera pestañeara.  
- O con arena caliente...- Kleitos se cruzó de brazos.- Así que quité un hongo del pie. O incluso con un cuchillo-  
Hefestión se escondió tras Crátero.  
- NO-  
- no seas cobarde-  
- No! Suéltenme-  
- Seguro que no es nada.- dijo Tolomeo entretanto, consolando a Thais que lloraba.- No es culpa tuya, mi niña preciosa-  
- Claro que no! Ese imbécil! Me las va pagar-  
- Tú sabes que Hefes no te pegaría nada si hubiera sabido-  
- No hablo de él! Es culpa de ése... ése...- Thais no lloraba de pena, lloraba de rabia, y se revolvió furiosamente en búsqueda de un cuchillo.- ha sido BAGOAS!- gritó.  
- Él eunuco te pegó eso?- Leonato la miró como si hubiera dicho Dripetis.  
- Los eunucos tienen cosita, pero no bolitas.- informó Crátero a Tolomeo, que se había deprimido de inmediato.- Pueden satisfacer a las mujeres, algunos, creo. Bagoas debe de ser de ésos-  
- Yo ya sabía que ellos dos tenían algo, pero no sabía que... Thais, Thais...- Eumenes se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.  
- Sí, yo también lo había oído-  
- Pero qué lindoooos-  
- NO ES LO QUE CREEN-  
- Hefestión está enfermo?- Alejandro se sentó en la cama de golpe, bien despierto, pero Bagoas siguió acomodándole las almohadas.  
- Nada grave. Sólo una rara enfermedad venérea, se la pegó a Thais incluso... una pena-  
- Por Dios...- Alejandro se llevó las manos al pelo.- Cómo puede haberse pegado algo así? Excepto Thais y yo, él nunca...- Alejandro se sonrojó.- Él es ... fiel-  
- Bueno, estoy seguro de ello.- dijo Bagoas con gentileza sirviéndole la leche matinal.- Pero Filipo, el médico, dijo que era algo que solían sufrir sólo los caballos-  
Alejandro casi se ahoga en la leche.  
Los Compañeros tomaron el asunto a risa: pero Hefestión, muy deprimido, se refugió en la bebida y en horas de salir a cabalgar. Alejandro intentó animarlo, pero Hefestión estaba tan avergonzado que empezó a rehuir al rey, lo que provocó que éste se ofendiese y doliese, desembocando en una ruptura que tenía a Alejandro malhumorado y caprichoso y a Hefestión triste y solitario. Bagoas había intuido que los dos, dada su costumbre de estar juntos estarían francamente intragables separados, pero mientras que Leonato acababa por fingirse enfermo, Kleitos por pelearse a gritos y Peuquestas por largarse a caballo, Bagoas aguantaba los malos humores y las rabietas del volcánico Alejandro con ecuanimidad, disfrutando cuando el volcancito macedónico hacía erupción, porque solía significar sexo salvaje esa noche.  
Si no hubiera tenido que andar con yelmo cada vez que dejaba la presencia de Alejandro, Bagoas hubiera considerado su plan un éxito: pero la hetaira no perdonaba ni olvidaba, y Bagoas había tenido que aprender que esas pequeñas y letales flechas podían caerle encima en los momentos más inesperados. Ya estaba lleno de picotones, incluyendo uno en el trasero, y la hetaira no daba señales de perdonarlo, a pesar de que ahora tenía a Hefestión todo para ella.  
Para Bagoas, incluso ir a orinar afuera del campamento se había vuelto una aventura riesgosa. Y una tarde que estaba ocupado en sus necesidades fisiológicas, un sexto sentido le alertó antes de que tres flechas disparadas en rápida sucesión lo clavaron a la arena, por el manto y no por su piel, pero sólo casi.  
- YA BASTA! HIJA DE PUTA, NO MI MANTO AZUL!- berreó, sacando una honda y disparando de regreso a Thais, que había aparecido sobre una roca. A largas zancadas se acercó a la hetaira, que había caído por el piedrazo y se enderezaba furiosa, con pequeños eunucos bailando alrededor de su cabeza, pero antes de que agarrara su pequeño y mortífero arco Bagoas la sujetó del brazo.- YA BASTA! Tienes a Hefestión para ti, no es eso lo que querías-  
- No de esta forma, eunuco HIJO DE PUTA!- chilló Thais.- no sólo cree que tiene una enfermedad venérea y que yo se la pegué por acostarme con un caballo, sino que se mantiene lejos de Alejandro por temor a pegársela y se me está muriendo de pena-  
- Pues Alejandro está perfectamente. Si yo puedo mantener animado a Alejandro y tú no puedes hacer lo mismo por Hefestión, es problema tuyo-  
- No me vengas con que el rey no lloriquea diariamente-  
- Son las presiones de su reinado-  
- Sí, por eso mismo se para junto a la yegua de Hefestión, olfatea la silla y llora-  
- El rey... vete a la mierda, hetaira. Si me vuelves a disparar una flecha, te mataré-  
- Tú y quien más, buey-  
- Hija de la-  
Los dos estaban tirándose el pelo y mordiéndose cuando Crátero pasó y los separó. Pero aún intentaban alcanzarse el uno los ojos del otro, cuando vieron a pasar a un correo a todo galope hacia la tienda de Alejandro: y a éste, a todo correr, con manto sencillo y una caja en la mano, meterse en la tienda de Hefestión.  
- Qué demonios...?- Cráteros los soltó.- Es un correo griego-  
- Le escribí a Aristóteles y le describí tu problema: Aristóteles me envió este disolvente universal. Está hecho a base de hierbas, aceites y jabones: no te hará daño, pero removerá lo que sea que te ha teñido la piel. – dijo Alejandro, mostrándole un vial de cristal lleno de un líquido incoloro.  
- Enviaste un correo a Atenas... sólo por mí?- Hefestión, algo macilento, se levantó con sorpresa al ver la sonrisa de Alejandro.  
- Haría mucho más que enviar un correo por ti, amor.- dijo Alejandro con súbita ternura.  
- Gracias.- dijo Hefestión, los ojos llenos de ternura y alivio, extendiendo la mano para tomar la botella. Pero Alejandro no se la entregó.  
- Alejandro-  
- Será mejor que te tiendas.- dijo el rey con un brillo en los ojos.  
Hefestión se quedó con la boca abierta en un cómico oh de sorpresa. Luego, aflojándose la túnica, la dejó caer así como su taparrabos, y se sentó en la cama, con una naciente erección en su entrepierna aún muy verde.  
Alejandro puso una pequeña cantidad de aceite en su mano y otra en un pañuelo suave.  
- Es mejor que te acomodes.- dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.- Me dijo que podíamos tardarnos toda la noche, pero que saldría- agregó.- Así que sólo hay que frotar con paciencia.- - Oh-  
El rey rodeó con el paño la cabeza del miembro de Hefestión y con el paño en la otra mano la base. Luego, con movimientos muy estrechos, empezó a frotar con sus manos formando dos anillos que se movían en direcciones opuestas, al mismo tiempo que besaba sus muslos temblorosos. Thais y Bagoas, sentados afuera de la tienda, escucharon a Hefestión gritar de placer toda la santa noche. - Tus planes apestan.- dijo Thais, mirándolo de reojo. Bagoas, furioso, le dio una patada.  
Capítulo Cuatro:  
La Conspiración.  
- Y tienes la cara de volver a hablarme? No crees que hasta tu descaro debería tener límites?-siseó Thais, volteándose a Bagoas con un gesto tan furioso que sus trenzas le golpearon los hombros. El eunuco, balanceándose en los talones, ignoró su exabrupto, limitándose a mirar en otra dirección.  
- Se trata de algo importante. Si no, no tragaría tener que volver hablarte, pero no sé a quién más ir con esto.- Bagoas, su rostro tenso, algo indeciso, no era su usual gesto de gato que se comió toda la crema del mundo.- me temo que Alejandro está en peligro-  
- Alejandro está en peligro desde que esa zorra descriteriada de su madre lo parió, y no que él ayude rosqueando con los babilonios, los persas, los escitas y con el que se cruce.- soltó Thais con desprecio.- Qué hay de nuevo en ello-  
- Creo que hay una conspiración para asesinarlo. Aquí dentro-  
Thais se giró y estampó a Bagoas contra la pared, el arco contra la nuez del eunuco, ahogándolo, alzando su escaso peso del piso. Bagoas se aferró al arco para tratar de evitar que la hetaira le separase la tráquea en dos partes, pero era una tarea compleja.  
- Si crees que puedes complicar a Hefestión en uno de tus asquerosos complots, te voy a-  
Bagoas le mostró un dedo.  
Thais le dio un rodillazo en las costillas. Iba a ser en la entrepierna, pero Bagoas cerró las piernas y levantó su culito elásticamente fuera del camino.  
- No... es... él...- jadeó Bagoas, arañando la pared porque su tostado empezaba a confundirse con la sombra azul que le cubría los párpados hasta las cejas.  
- Sí? Y a quién quieres complicar en este complot tuyo?- escupió Thais.- Si metes a Tolomeo o a Pérdicas en esto-  
-...hnnn...hnnn-  
- Habla-  
Bagoas le enseñó ambos dedos, antes morderle las manos, y cuando Thais soltó el arco, se frotó la tráquea adolorida y la observó lleno de cólera.- No puedo hablar si me estás ahogando, estúpida!- graznó.  
- Si le haces algo más a Hefestión, te mataré, eunuco-  
- Si está metido en esto, espero que Alejandro lo cuelgue de un campanario-  
- Hijo de puta!- Thais aferró el arco y lo amenazó con él.- quién se supone que está metido en todo esto? Quién-  
- ...Filotas-  
- Filotas? Pero si Filotas a duras penas sabe distinguir la cabeza de un caballo de su cola-  
-  
-  
- Me vas contar lo que está pasando o te tengo que meter una flecha-  
La historia de Bagoas era sencilla, pero inquietante. Aparentemente, el día anterior mientras cambiaba las sábanas de la estrecha cama de campaña de Alejandro, se había metido bajo la cama en búsqueda de una babucha perdida. Y desde allí había oído a uno de los pajes macedónicos de Alejandro, hablando con Filotas, sobre una supuesta conspiración para asesinar a Alejandro. - Esos pendejos? Porqué querrían...?- Thais frunció el ceño, indignada.- Hijos de perra, Alejandro los ha cuidado y protegido desde que llegaron de Macedonia a pesar de que ninguno de ellos era buen ayudante. No eran ni siquiera buenos pajes: e igual los iba a promover el otro mes a Compañeros... estás seguro? Dudo mucho que se atrevieran a tanto, son unos cobardes... vi a uno llorar como nena porque se había pelado la mano con el arco-  
- Ese no es el problema. El problema fue que se lo dijeron al general Filotas.- dijo Bagoas sombríamente.  
- Y-  
- Te puedes imaginar que desde que oí eso no me he despegado de Alejandro, no? Al menos no cuando están esos pendejos estúpidos cerca-  
- Y-  
- Filotas no le ha dicho una palabra.- Thais se espantó.  
- Bagoas, ellos son amigos de niños. De hecho, son tan amigos que Hefestión nunca ha querido a Filotas, creo que porque le tiene celos-  
- Pero Filotas es mucho mayor! Y es feo, mi Alejandro jamás lo miraría dos veces!- la voz de conspirador de Bagoas fue reemplazada por su voz de nena. Los dos guardaron silencio luego, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de lo que estaba sucediendo. - Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Thais.  
- Decirle a Alejandro está fuera de cuestión: no sólo no nos va a escuchar, sino que... bueno, cuánto vale la palabra de un macedonio contra un persa y una hetaira griega-  
- Alejandro no es así. Nos escucharía... te escucharía-  
- Sí, y nos haría exactamente el mismo caso que a un mosquito. Ya sabes cómo es: es incapaz de creer que la gente es como es-  
Los dos guardaron silencio. Esa virtud en Alejandro, que para los dos rayaba en la estupidez-una estupidez virtuosa, pero estupidez al fin y al cabo- le había sido peligrosa más de una vez pero él seguía creyendo en todo el mundo. Y los dos la respetaban aunque no pudieran compartirla: pero querían protegerla de sus nocivos efectos. - Y si le decimos a Hefestión? Él nunca ha confiado en el general Filotas.- dijo Bagoas con voz baja. Decía mucho sobre la preocupación de Bagoas el que estuviera dispuesto a contárselo a su odiado rival, con tal de que Alejandro no estuviera en peligro.  
- Sí. Seguro que Hefestión sabe qué hacer... él daría su vida por Alejandro.- dijo Thais, también en voz baja. Hefestión estaba tendido en su camastro, bajo y amplio, los ojos cerrados, las manos reposando en la cintura. Estaba bello así, sólo con camisa y sandalias, el pelo desordenado excepto por unas trencitas finas persas a las que se había aficionado, los muslos desnudos tostados por el sol de Persia. Dormitaba, exhausto tras la marcha del día, y su pecho subía y bajaba desnudo bajo el amplio cuello de la camisa. Bagoas lo miraba, y alargó una mano a él.  
- No te atrevas .-Thais le sujetó la mano.- No lo toca nadie que no sea yo! Hefestión mío, Alejandro tuyo! Ese fue el trato! No lo toquetees o te meto una flecha! Hefestión es mío! Mío-  
- Sólo iba a despertarlo-  
- Mentira! Te vi los ojos, eunuco puto! Y a Hefestión no le gustan los pendejos-  
- Bien que le gusta Alejandro más que tú-  
- Hijo de puta-  
- Ey, ey... – Hefestión abrió un ojo.- Bagoas... Thais... qué les pasa? Porqué están aquí-  
Los dos se miraron, y luego cada uno le apuntó al otro.  
- Él/ ella tiene algo que decirte-  
- Hmph?- Hefestión enarcó una ceja.  
- Es que... es sobre los pajes...- empezó Thais.  
- Los han molestado?- Hefestión se sentó, frotándose los ojos, y dejando expuestas sus intimidades con griego descuido. Que ya no eran verdes.  
Thais siseó y se montó encima suyo, cubriéndolo de los ojos de Bagoas, abrazándole el cuello y echándole miradas asesinas al eunuco, que puso los ojos en blanco.  
- Como si nunca hubiera visto un par de huevos-  
- Perdón?- Hefestión miró a Thais, que lo asfixiaba.- Thais, qué te pasa-  
- No mires a Hefestión-  
- Me estás ahogando-  
- No me interesa!- bramó Bagoas - Te gusta! Te vi, puto-  
- No-  
- Sí-  
- NO-  
- SÍ-  
- Bueno, es bonito, y a mí qué-  
maullidos, ruido de pelea  
- Muy bien hecho!- Bagoas, ( un ojo en tinta) miró a Thais con irritación, sentado en la arena afuera de la tienda de Hefestión, tras que éste se hartara de tratar de separarlos y los hiciera echar. La hetaira, a su lado, con el labio partido, se cruzó de brazos.  
- Hphm. arregla túnica Al menos no seguirás fisgando a mi Hefestión-  
- Y QUÉ PASA CON EL COMPLOT PARA MATAR A ALEJANDRO-  
- Pues que Hefestión queda para mí-  
- TE VOY A MATAR!- más ruido de pelea  
- USTEDES DOS, CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ!- balde de agua arrojado sobre ellos  
- AAAAAH! MI PEEEELO-  
Dos horas, un sinnúmero de tenacillas, aceite de peinado, tres cepillos y una peineta de carey especial, además de un cambio de indumentaria, los dos estaban visibles de nuevo, y sintiéndose muy desgraciados. Ya era de noche, y no sabían qué hacer, sentados en unos troncos en las afueras del campamento, cerca de la tienda del rey.  
- No te das cuenta que si lo matan, Hefestión sigue-  
- Ya sé.- a Thais le temblaba el labio partido.- No quiero que lo maten... el rey es muy bueno... pajes hijos de puta-  
- Pero ahora nadie nos va a creer, después del lío que armaste.- soltó el eunuco persa.  
- Ya sé...- Thais se abrazó a sí misma.  
- Pues si lo matan, me mataré yo y Hefestión igual si no lo matan también, y te quedarás sola-  
Thais se echó a llorar ante las palabras de Bagoas de tal forma que el eunuco se quedó desconcertado. Había esperado que la volátil hetaira explotase y acabara con alguna idea genial, pero no que se echara a llorar a lágrima viva como una nena, nariz hacia la luna. -... no quiero... que lo maten... no quiero quedarme sola-  
- Thais, cállate, alguien nos puede oír... ya... shh...- Bagoas sólo planeaba palmear a Thais amistosamente en el hombro, pero de pronto se halló con brazos llenos de desconsolada hetaira, y no supo cómo sacársela de encima. Thais lloraba como si se le fuera a partir el corazón, y Bagoas al fin se conmovió, sumado con su propia y ardiente preocupación por Alejandro. La rodeó con sus brazos, y la meció, completando el tratamiento con unos besos tímidos en el pelo mientras Thais moqueaba su túnica.  
- ya... ya mi niña, no llore... quién es la hetaira más bonita del mundo?... yaaaa... no quieres que Hefestión te vea con los ojos como papa, no? No llores... a ver, deja que te limpie la nariz... no seas beba... ya, una sonadita para tu Baggy... ya mi niña, yaa... besitos besitos-  
- Thais? Bagoas?- un susurro. Bagoas y Thais levantaron la cabeza, y vieron allí a Tolomeo, que los miraba con la expresión más dolorosa que imaginarse pueda.  
Y Bagoas recordó de pronto que Tolomeo amaba a Thais. Él iba a escucharlos!  
Tolomeo dio media vuelta y partió al campamento.  
- General Tolomeo! Espere! No se vaya-  
- Tolomeo! No! Espera, no es lo que parece!- - No es lo que parece?- Tolomeo se volvió, mirándolos acusadoramente a la luz de la luna.  
-... no, de hecho, él es eunuco, te acuerdas-  
- Lis y Crátero me dijeron que ustedes dos estaban juntos, pero no les creí-  
- No estamos juntos! Él es un EUNUCO IDIOTA-  
- Y ELLA ES UNA ZORRA INFELIZ-  
- ... estaban abrazados y besándose-  
- NO! Yo lloraba...- Thais abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe.- Tolomeo, tienes que escucharme-  
- Si Hermolas no cantaba, no sé que hacíamos-  
- Anímate. Al menos, no te pueden castrar-  
- haha-  
Al día siguiente, el complot descubierto y los culpables ajusticiados, Bagoas y Thais se quedaron tranquilos con adjudicar la gloria a Tolomeo y observar las ejecuciones en feliz anonimato. Estaban viendo pasar a los cabecillas, cuando el paje jefe de la conspiración fue llevado a su lapidación, y al pasar junto a ellos se dirigió a Bagoas.  
- Y habríamos acabado contigo, sucia y pintada prostituta persa.- soltó Hermolaos.  
Bagoas sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Y entonces Thais tomó impulso, y alargando la mano, aferró lo que estaba entre las piernas de Hermolaos, y trituró.  
- Ouch... acabas de hacer muy malas sus últimas horas de vida.- Bagoas miró a Thais con una leve sonrisa.- Lo hiciste por defenderme, hetaira-  
- No te avives, eunuco-  
- Ven a que te lave esa mano. Ew-  
Capítulo Cinco:  
El Affair Eumenes.  
- Y con quién está Lisímaco hoy? Con Eumenes o con Oxatres?-Alejandro nunca se aburría de la telenovela, a pesar de los jaleos que se pudieran armar. El triángulo amoroso más movido de la campaña dejaba chiquitos a Gaugamela y el Gránico con sus explosivas separaciones, reencuentros, peleas y duelos entre el imperturbable secretario y estratega griego de Alejandro y el apasionado y orgulloso hermano de Darío y noble persa que había aceptado a Alejandro como un hermano. Sólo la belleza de Lisímaco, que era considerado el más bello y delicado de los macedonios, por todos los pueblos, podía ser una disculpa a tanto jaleo. Tenía unos ojos inolvidables, grandes y celestes, y la más lujuriosa cabellera castaño dorada que imaginarse pueda: el cuerpo de una gacela y la risa contagiosa. Alejandro le había dicho una vez a Bagoas que lo encontraba más bello a él: pero Bagoas sabía que era sólo una licencia poética.  
- Aparentemente la ruptura de ayer fue la definitiva.- Bagoas, que bañaba a Alejandro con esponja intentando que no se le cayera la baba a la tina, se echó el pelo que se le mojaba en las puntas atrás y procedió a concentrarse en lavar con energía la amplia espalda, dorada por el sol, y el orgulloso cuello.- Oxatres amenazó a Lisímaco con dejarlo para siempre si no dejaba de ser tan puto, porque lo pilló con unos pajes, planeando poses para unas estatuas, dijo Lisímaco.- Bagoas notó que Alejandro se remecía de risa.- Lisímaco fue a llorarle a Eumenes, y lo encontró con un tocador de flauta en una posición... eh... comprometedora. Lo atacó con un tintero, y luego fue a pedirle a Oxatres que apaleara a Eumenes por engañarlo-  
- El descaro de Lis nunca ha conocido límites-  
- Pues ayer los conoció, porque Oxatres le dio una paliza a él y se lo llevó a la rastra a su tienda. Hubo... ruido... pero nadie quiso intervenir-  
- Hefestión me contó algo sobre una invención, una especie de sujección metálica que usan los persas en sus esclavos. Oxatres le entregó unos diagramas al herrero... sabes algo?- la risa en la voz de Alejandro hizo a Bagoas suponer que el rey había visto los diagramas, pero lo complació con una detallada descripción de los usos de un plátano de hierro unido a unas cadenas y un anillo ajustable con forma de corazón. Alejandro tuvo un ataque de risa.  
- Tú nunca usaste uno, no-  
- No: Darío no estaba tan obsesionado conmigo.- Bagoas movió la cabeza.- Pero si tú quisieras, mi rey, lo usaría-  
Alejandro lo aferró y lo metió a la tina con él.- No quiero que uses nada semejante.- cuando el rostro de Bagoas se ensombreció, le besó la sien, rodeándolo con sus brazos.- Quiero que estés conmigo por amor, no por obligación. Tengo mi orgullo, ves? Quiero que todos sepan que el tesoro más bello de Darío se queda conmigo porque así lo desea...- agregó, besándolo. Bagoas se derritió en sus brazos, y sus besos se volvieron apasionados, hasta que sintió a Alejandro reír de nuevo.  
- Tolomeo está muy celoso. Dice que tú y Thais pasan mucho tiempo juntos-  
- Alejandro! No tengo nada que ver con esa hetaira zorra-  
- Qué lenguaje. Thais es una buena amiga, uno de las hetairas más bellas que he visto, y además Tolomeo la ama mucho. Si Tolomeo no la amase tanto, seguro que Hefestión o yo la hubiéramos reclamado: Hefestión en particular la quiere muchísimo-  
- Eso la pondría contenta...- Bagoas onduló contra Alejandro.- pero mi amor es sólo tuyo, mi rey-  
- Eso me pone contento a mí.- sonrió Alejandro - Eumenes está de pésimo humor desde que Lisímaco lo dejó.- Thais elegía flechas de un gran tonel mientras Hefestión y Symbeline, la única Jinete de Alexander mujer, escogían de un segundo tonel saetas más grandes y pesadas.- Más le vale a Oxatres que se cuide-  
- Thais, Oxatres le puede dar una paliza a Eumenes con las manos atadas dos veces al día y tres los domingos.- Hefestión golpeó a Symbeline en el hombro, que se reía: como la amada del alegre y persian-lover Peuquestas que era el mejor amigo de Oxatres, había seguido muy de cerca la telenovela.- Symbeline! No seas malvada-  
- No puedo menos que reírme...- la hábil jinete se cruzó de brazos, apoyada en el tonel.- Yo sí creo que Oxatres debería cuidarse: no hay cólera como la de un secretario molesto. Sobre todo porque él no tiene con qué desahogarse, excepto sus tinteros-  
- Ahora tiene a ese flautista, no? Cómo se llama? Harpalos-  
- Sí, y no sé que le ve Eumenes... será lindo, pero es un idiota.- - No lo conozco-  
- Ya lo conocerás. Es imposible no verlo-  
- Crátero le ofreció dinero a Lisímaco para que siga con Eumenes-  
- Tan insoportable está el secretario-  
- No, es porque perdió mucho dinero en apuestas con el fin del triángulo. Ahora van a tener que buscar en qué apostar-  
- Ese Crátero... debería avergonzarse... Oxatres y Lis están muy felices.- Pérdicas, el más joven de los Jinetes de Alejandro se acercó cargando un barril de brea para aceitar sus saetas antes de guardarlas.- Alexander incluso admitió que se fueran juntos de scouts al norte... aunque dudo que encuentren nada-  
- Lo único que van a encontrar va a ser una irritación de-  
- Hefestión-  
- Y Eumenes?- - Déjenlo en paz. Estoy seguro que cuando se le acabe la rabieta, se va aburrir de ese flautista guarango. – Pérdicas era muy amable y muy dulce: aguantaba incluso a Cassandro cuando se ponía idiota, nuff said.- Pobrecito-  
Eumenes estaba de muy mal humor. Su nuevo amante, un supuesto talentoso flautista.- la verdad era muy hábil con los dedos, pero lo que tocaba con Eumenes no era precisamente la flauta.- era una maldita molestia. Lo había tomado exclusivamente para hacer rabiar a Lisímaco, pero la jugada sólo había conseguido que su amado Lisímaco se fuera con el persa que le sacaba quince centímetros y treinta kilos. Para decirlo con delicadeza, su plan había salido como el traste.  
Bueno, maldita sea, es por eso que soy secretario, no estratega!  
Más encima, Harpalos, el bello flautista, era una jodida molestia, comportándose como una solterona con el amor de su vida. Así que lo instaló en una posada, lejos suyo, esperando desde el fondo de su corazón perderlo de vista, y dedicarse a curar la herida de su corazón y de su orgullo mientras el resto del campamento de reía de él. Por supuesto, su molestia fue acrecentándose con todas las pequeñeces que suelen ocurrir a través de un día: nadie con un problema persistente está más feliz en la noche que en la mañana.  
Y estaba a punto de hacer crisis cuando precisamente el objeto de sus molestias entró caminando a la habitación.  
- Harpalos?- El flautista, para espanto de Eumenes, traía todos sus pertrechos, e incluso un par de esclavos cargando una tina. Con florecitas en ella.  
No era sorprendente que a la cola de la pequeña caravana vinieran algunos Jinetes: Cratero, Leonato y Tolomeo, precisamente los más bocones, para ver al extremadamente gay, extremadamente maquillado, voz aguda y gestos floridos flautista colgarse del cuello de Eumenes, que estaba tomando el color de la bandera roja de Alejandro.  
- Mi amoooor!- Harpalos se colgó del cuello de Eumenes y subió las piernas.- No te importa que me quede acá esta noche sí? Y otras noches? –  
- Harpalos, te conseguí unos cuartos en la posada precisamente porque no puedes quedarte aquí.- Eumenes no agregó el porqué: la verdad Alejandro solía realizar algunos consejos de paz en su tienda, y la idea de Harpalos con flores en el pelo atendiendo a los Jinetes y coqueteando como una mujer sentado en el brazo de su sillón, poniéndolo en absoluto ridículo.  
- No pude quedarme en la posada, el general dijo que necesitaba toooodas las habitaciones... pero no te importa que me quede a vivir contigo mi Eume lindo lindo si-  
- Un general? QUÉ GENERAL?- bramó Eumenes, furioso.  
- Ha sido Hefestión.- dijo Leonato, mientras Cratero, todo su peso sobre Tolomeo, lloraba de la risa.- Alexander le encargó que acomodara a los enviados de Ispania y ya sabes-  
- Ése me va a escuchar!- explotó Eumenes.- había dejado a Harpalos alojado en la posada, no tiene derecho a contradecirme! Quién se cree que es-  
Tolomeo se rascó la cabeza.- venga, Eumenes-  
Eumenes no escuchó al pacifista Tolomeo y desasiéndose de Harpalos, que insistía en colgársele, se fue zancadas a la tienda de Hefestión, de donde emergía la voz cantarina de Thais.  
- HEFESTIÓN!- gritó Eumenes, entrando y apartando las cortinas tan fuerte como podía.- Cómo te has atrevido! Exijo que le devuelvas su alojamiento a Harpalos-  
- Y dónde quieres que me meta a la delagación de Ispania? Lo siento, Eumenes, pero.- Hefestión, que conversaba con Peuquestas y Symbeline mientras Thais preparaba una tina cantando, sonrió levemente al levantarse, encogi´ñendose de hombros.- me temo que tú tendrás que ver dónde te metes a Harpalos.- La sonrisita que Hefestión no pudo controlar fue la cereza de la torta para Eumenes, que se abalanzó sobre él, para intentar ahogarlo. Thais, rápida como el pensamiento intentó meterse al medio, pero Eumenes la apartó de un bofetón.  
- No te metas, hetaira-  
Thais golpeó contra la tina, sangrando por un labio partido. Hefestión la vio, y entonces le dio un puñetazo a Eumenes, los ojos verdes ardiendo en ira.  
- Cómo te atreves a golpearla!- estalló.- Leguleyo hijo de...- Hefestión le hubiera dado un segundo golpe- Eumenes no, porque un solo puñetazo de Hefestión tenía al frágil secretario colgando de los brazos de Tolomeo.- si Symbeline, Peuquestas y Leonatos no lo hubieran sujetado todos a la vez.  
- SUFICIENTE!- la voz de Alejandro resonó congelándolos a todos en sus puestos, quietos y tensos. El rey entró en la tienda, su rostro el de un león incrédulo y enfurecido – Qué pasa aquí? Cómo es posible? Le has pegado a Eumenes, Hefestión!- bramó, al ver al frágil secretario con la nariz como una berenjena sangrante.  
- Él empezó todo-  
- Él no tenía ningún derecho-  
- BASTA.- la voz de Alejandro fue gélida.- Saben bien que no tolero este tipo de estupideces entre mis generales. Si alguno de los dos se vuelve a levantar la mano, o los pesco tan simplemente estornudándose el uno al otro, juro que los hago azotar a los dos.- su voz bajo.- a los dos, y no me importa quien haya empezado!- agregó. Los ojos de Hefestión, se endurecieron, y cerró la boca que tenía abierta para contar la ridícula historia. Fue como si se quedara allí de pie, sangrando por una herida que Alejandro acabase de inflingirle. Los dos tenían demasiada cara de me hablas así a mí!  
- Sí, mi rey-  
La respuesta, cargada de rencor, fue una herida para Alejandro. Los dos se quedaron allí en silencio, Eumenes recién entonces dándose cuenta de la enormidad del jaleo que había armado.  
- Alejandro, yo-  
- No quiero oír ni una palabra más.- Alejandro dejó la tienda, seguido por el fiel Bagoas.  
- Es una pelea estúpida, pero a nosotros nos viene muy bien.- Bagoas y Thais se peinaban mutuamente en trenzas todas las noches para no permitir que ni un mechoncito de sus cabellos se enredase.- Deberíamos comprarle algo a Eumenes-  
- Un flautista nuevo-  
- hehehehehe-  
- Alejandro está caliente de enojo y Hefestión resentido y llorón. Justo como nos lo recetó el médico, no crees-  
- Shalom a eso.- Bagoas acabó con la última trencita de Thais, y luego procedió a limarse las uñas con la decisión con que un guerrero prepara su espada.- Creo que Zoroastro al final oyó mis ruegos-  
COMENTARIOS DEL CAMPAMENTO DE SOBRE LA PELEA DEL SIGLO.  
Peuquestas, el pícaro: " Les doy cinco días. Porqué? Porque por muchas riendas que manejes, no puedes escribir cartas de Estado con callos en las manos"  
Leonatos, el gracioso: " Apuestas? Quién apuesta que Eumenes es hombre muerto"  
Perdicas, el tierno: " Pobrecillos... si se quieren tanto... es una tontería, alguien tiene que ayudarlos... Eumenes, tonto"  
Tolomeo, el pacificador: " Hay que anotar la fecha, hora y día: esos dos se pelearon una vez, como a los once años... si ya les tocaba otra pelea"  
Symbeline, la mesurada: " Se les va a pasar: es sólo cuestión de tiempo"  
Eumenes, el arrepentido: "Voy a morir, oh sí"  
Lisímaco, el : " Mi pobre Lindo Hefes y mi querido querido rey! Hay que ir a consolarlos"  
Oxatres, el sarcástico:" Lisímaco, tú te metes con ellos y yo te parto el hocico"  
Kleitos, el directo: "Espero que sea tiempo suficiente como para que a ambos les sane el traste de tanto darse, si no era raro que apenas y montaran a caballo, con razón el ejército va como va"  
Niarco, el civilizado: " Pelea? De qué están hablando? Si sólo fue un desacuerdo entre amigos"  
Filotas, el burlón:" Eumenes debe estar que hace fiesta, va a pasar a la historia como la metida de pata del siglo. Que le pida ahora un presupuesto a Alejandro y verá"  
Filipos, el médico:" Puedo documentar que al rey se le amarga la sangre cuando el general Hefestión se aleja. Espero que esto se arregle pronto, antes de que el rey empiece a ejecutar gente"  
Crátero, el alegre: " Quién me ayuda a encerrarlos en una tienda desnudos"  
Una semana después, Alejandro dio vuelta una mesa llena de correos de Ecbatana en una rabieta que le duró toda la tarde, simplemente por que no les gustaba cómo estaban alineados los pergaminos.  
Al día siguiente, Hefestión se cayó del caballo por estar distraído en unos ejercicios y tuvo que ser llevado sobre un escudo como un pavo en un plato de regreso al campamento. Dos días en cama con una pierna vendada y el trasero rasmillado - Nos está saliendo caro.- dijo Thais a Bagoas, tras que el eunuco fuera arrojado junto con todos los utensilios de baño tienda afuera por un Alejandro con rabieta. - Lo prefiero odioso y mío que amable y compartido.- canturreó Bagoas.- No te quejes, supe que te has pasado toda la semana durmiendo en su cama-  
- Durmiendo, Bagoas, durmiendo. He ahí el problema: no está de humor para nada más-  
- No te preocupes. Se le pasará-  
- Hefestión se la pasa con la lira y la lanza. Está flaco como un listón y negro como una nuez-  
- Alexander se la pasa con la botella, no te quejes.- Bagoas se echó el pelo atrás, su gesto implacable.- ya se acostumbrarán, y entonces, recordará que el único que lo ha amado siempre he sido yo... y se quedará conmigo, sólo conmigo, y me jurará su amor, y danzaremos sobre hojas de parra doradas para tener tanto, pero tanto sexo que pondremos envidiosos hasta a Dionisos-  
- Tus sueños son muy particulares, sabes-  
- Bagoas-  
- Sí-  
- Estás babeando-  
Dos semanas después, Alejandro llegó a Susa tras unas marchas forzadas que tenían al ejército exhausto y se encerró en el castillo, para pasarse los días durmiendo y las noches molestando a todo el mundo con órdenes intempestivas. Estaba pálido y macilento: perdió rápidamente su tostado, y las ojeras saltaban a la vista como heridas viejas. A veces salía a galopar, y regresaba tan exhausto que Bagoas tenía que pelear con él en serio para que se bañara antes de acostarse.  
Thais, por su parte, cosía y recosía, pero las túnicas de Hefestión se le caían del cuerpo, porque estaba cada vez más delgado. El antaño orgulloso general hacía poco más que leer la Iliada, llorar, mordisquear un poco de fruta, llorar, dar unas pocas órdenes indispensables, llorar, dormir a saltos y sí, llorar otra vez.  
Las apuestas sobre cuándo se reconciliarían empezaban a alcanzar sumas estratosféricas: si seguían una semana más, alguien iba a arruinarse.  
Un mes después, dos sombras encapuchadas a caballo se reunieron como dos conspiradores a medianoche, junto a las murallas de Ectabana. Era una noche de luna, muy semejante a la primera vez se habían encontrado. Pero esta vez fue Thais quien habló primero, sentada de lado en su montura, la capucha echada atrás dejando a la luna bañar de plata sus radiantes cabellos.  
- Se me está muriendo, Bagoas.- dijo con un suspiro.- Lleva tres días sin comer nada-  
Bagoas guardó silencio, y luego habló con voz suave. - Alexander no está bien. Pero claro, la muerte de Kleitos lo ha afectado-  
- Alexander se está volviendo loco, y lo sabes bien-  
Hubo un largo silencio.  
- No somos bastante para ellos. - dijo Thais, con un suspiro lloroso.- Tenemos que reunirlos. Puedo compartirlo, de veras, pero si Hefestión se muere yo me moriré con él-  
- Alejandro lo necesita.- dijo Bagoas con voz tenue.- No puedo rehusarle nada que necesite.- agregó, amargamente.- Tienes razón, no somos suficiente. Nosotros somos los adornos que pueden llevar a veces, pero ellos dos son el uno para el otro agua y alimento.- Bagoas se encaramó en su montura, desde la cual le fue fácil ponerse de pie y saltar a lo alto de la muralla. Thais lo siguió, con la misma agilidad, los dos de pie en el reborde que dominaba toda la ciudad iluminada. - La luna no brilla, sin el sol. Pero sin la luna, el sol estaría muy solo en el cielo, no crees?- dijo Bagoas, dulcemente. Thais ocultó el rostro en el hombro del eunuco, y lloró.  
Los dos pusieron su plan en práctica dos días después.  
- De todas tus ideas, esta es lejos la más estúpida, eunuco.- dijo Thais, los dos ocultos entre unas zarzas junto a las murallas exteriores de Ectabana. Su voz salía ahogada porque los dos estaban vestidos con gruesas pieles sin curtir cubiertas con un traje escita para dar la impresión de ser guerreros musculosos, aunque la verdad daban más bien la impresión de enanos más anchos que altos. Forcejeando con las correas del disfraz, Bagoas, la cabeza envuelta en la misma tela le echó una mirada francamente harta.  
- El plan depende de si tienes o no buena puntería-  
- Sabes que la tengo. Pero no comprendo porqué tiene que ser Hefestión el accidentado y no Alejandro!- Thais se meció como un escita muy afeminado, su arco corto sirviendo de objeto que retorcer en su angustia.- Y si le pasa algo? No soy capaz de clavarle una flechita, mi pobrecito Hefes, y si el veneno es muy fuerte? Y si le pasa algo? Me moriré, me moriré-  
- Tiene que ser Hefestión porque Alejandro es el que es suficientemente caliente para agarrar a Bucéfalo y venir a buscarlo solo: si Alejandro se perdiera, Hefestión, que tiene la cabeza bien puesta, organizaría una búsqueda.- Bagoas respiró hondo.- Tú sólo apunta bien con la flecha y ya-  
- Y si el veneno escita está muy fuerte? Si le hace daño?- Thais lo miró con suspicacia.- Cómo sé que no haces esto para que lo mate? Como sé que el veneno es sólo para dormirlo! Eunuco trucho hijo de-  
Bagoas, exasperado, sacó una flecha del carcaj de Thais y se la clavó en el brazo.  
- EUNUCO HIJO DEEeeeeeee- THUMP  
( media hora después)  
- ...Eres...un-  
- Ves que sólo dormiste?- Bagoas tenía la cabeza de Thais en su regazo, tendidos entre los matorrales, y se había entretenido cardándole el pelo.- Ya, prepárate, que debe estar en camino... si no le gustara tanto pasear solo, no sé que haríamos-  
- No está paseando. Está inspeccionando las defensas-  
- ya, ya... si sabes que sólo lo hace por lucirse.- - Deja en paz a Hefestión, eunuco infeliz-  
- Cállate de una vez, hetaira estúpida!- ruido de pelea  
Sólo dejaron de pelear y de morderse cuando sintieron los pasos de un caballo. Verastra, la orgullosa yegua alazana de Hefestión avanzaba haciendo sonar sus lindos jaeces persas, con el delgado y deprimido quiliarca montado en ella, pensativamente. Era hermoso, posiblemente más hermoso que Alejandro: pero su belleza era estatuaria, casi triste, y sólo brillaba en vida y belleza cerca de su sol. Bagoas sintió un suspiro en su oído. Le dio una patada a Thais en los tobillos y ésta, tras devolverle la patada, preparó el arco.  
Hefestión no era un guerrero por nada. Oyó algo? Presintió algo?  
Twing hizo el arco: y Hefestión, aún debilitado, desenvainó la espada y cortó la flecha en el aire.  
- Quién es? Muéstrense!- gritó, desmontando de un salto con un revoloteo de túnica corta y echándose el escudo al brazo en un movimiento rápido.- SALGAN-  
Thais estaba baboseando un " oooh..." cuando Bagoas volvió a patearla.  
- Si es como el mismísimo Apolo... es un diooos-  
- Maldita sea! Dispara otra vez!- Thais puso la flecha en la cuerda, pero Hefestión pareció oírlos, y se lanzó hacia las matas con la espada en alto. Los dos emitieron un EEEP! y echaron a correr todo lo bien que sus ridículos disfraces se los permitían, pero Hefestión, con un salto de tigre cayó sobre Thais y le puso una rodilla en la espalda para aferrarle el cuello.  
- Quienes son? Qué querían? Porqué me han atacado? HABLA!- gritó, intentando voltearla: Thais ya estaba lista para cantar todo lo que supiera cuando lo mirase a la cara, cuando un pequeño TOK hizo que Hefestión se quedara muy quieto.  
Y luego se desplomó sobre la espalda de Thais.  
- Hace años que me moría por hacer esto.- dijo Bagoas, con otra piedra en la mano, a unos metros.  
Thais chilló horrorizada al ver que Hefestión empezaba a tener un chichón del porte de un tomate en la cabeza. - LO HAS MATADOOO-  
- No... no tengo tanta suerte...- Bagoas chequeó su pulso y respiración.- Ves? Sólo aturdido. Ayúdame a esconderlo entre las matas... atarle las patitas y las manos...- mientras le ataba las manos a la espalda, le sacó un anillo de oro con una esmeralda, regalo de Alejandro.  
- Bagoas!- - Qué?- Bagoas se guardó el anillo con cara de inocencia.- Es obvio que los escitas desvalijan a los que asaltan-  
- Quizá los escitas también le metan mano a sus prisioneros, no-  
- No te avives, Thais-  
Tal y como esperaban, Alejandro, al ver llegar a Verastra sola, montó en Bucéfalo y partió sin esperar a nadie en búsqueda de su Hefestión. Bagoas, al verlo salir cruzó una mirada con Thais, un poco asustado: el rostro del rey daba miedo, vibrante de cólera, miedo, angustia y amor, dando la impresión de que si algo le había pasado al hombre que amaba, mataría antes de perder la razón. Era obvio que no volvería sin encontrarlo. Y lo encontró muy pronto, porque volvió con un mareado Hefestión cruzado sobre su caballo, trayéndolo en brazos a su propia tienda, en donde él mismo limpió el chichón ( que ya parecía una berenjena) y lo acostó entre sábanas limpias tras darle un baño de esponja. Hefestión, adormecido, se aferró a él, y los Compañeros aunque preocupados los dejaron solos, aunque Peuquestas hizo un comentario sobre que el golpe tenía que haber sido fuerte, porque Hefestión estaba hablando sobre enanos negros con cachiporras.  
- Alejandro-  
- No hables. Descansa, Hefestión.- Alejandro mojó el chichón de nuevo con agua tibia.- Descansa, mi amor... me diste un susto de muerte... nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así-  
- Aún lo soy-  
- Qué-  
- Tu amor-  
Los ojos de Alejandro se entornaron.- Siempre-  
Hefestión cerró los ojos.- Perdóname.- Thais y Bagoas, afuera, se miraron, con triunfo y tristeza, y cerraron la cortina de la tienda discretamente, antes de colocarse afuera, a montar guardia mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte y la noche se llenaba de palabras de amor.  
La hetaira apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del eunuco, y los dos se quedaron muy quietos, sus manos unidas, él acariciándole los suaves rizos. - Estás bien, hetaira-  
- Estoy... feliz...- sollozo  
- Yo también!- buaaaa  
- Alejandro...- los besos eran incontenibles, mientras los brazos de un Hefestión aún mareado se anudaban alrededor del cuello de Alejandro, el rey-conquistador macedonio apasionadamente reconquistando un terreno que había sido suyo, y sólo suyo. Alejandro le marcó el cuello, los hombros, los oídos, con besos que eran voraces y codiciosos, mientras sentado en el lecho lo rodeaba con sus brazos, intentando sujetarlo, aferrarlo, sostenerlo por completo. Hefestión reposaba lánguidamente en sus ojos, como un Patroclo muerto en los de Aquiles, y el horrible presagio oprimió el corazón de Alejandro, sus besos volviéndose salvajes, espoleados por el amor y el miedo, como si intentara insuflarle nueva vida a un cuerpo exánime.  
Pero Hefestión no estaba muerto, sólo atontado por el golpe: pero como el guerrero que era, una simple concusión no bastaba para dejarlo inútil. Había fuerza, pues, en los brazos que aferraron a Alejandro de regreso, en los labios que reclamaron sus derechos en el beso, y en el corazón que saltaba al oprimir su pecho contra el suyo. Alejandro emitió un sonido incoherente, mitad de pasión, felicidad y fiereza, apretándolo más contra sí, sus bocas dilatándose mientras su lengua se frotaba ansiosamente contra su paladar.  
- ... espera... no...- jadeó Hefestión, echando la cabeza atrás. Alejandro se apartó, con el rostro tenso, los labios húmedos, los ojos dilatados.  
- Hefestión... por favor... yo...- su voz cambió, pasando a ser la de un general que encuentra una plaza que le es negada a la de un adolescente inseguro.- Perdóname... pensé que-  
- Alejandro.- dijo Hefestión, con voz calmada.- Si vamos a hacer el amor, es mejor que te quites la maldita armadura. Me estás aplastando-  
-...- Alejandro parpadeó.- Perdona...- iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento, con un elegante gesto, Hefestión se quitó la túnica corta por la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en el lecho, esperándolo.  
Alejandro se arrancó la armadura y estaba encima de su Patroclo antes de que ésta golpease el suelo. Por un momento sus besos fueron frenéticos, y luego se calmaron cuando Hefestión enredó una pierna alrededor de las del rey y lo volteó, quedando encima, su magnífico torso dorado sobre él, su melena castaña leonada y despeinada cayendo sobre los hombros esculpidos.  
- Siento haberme portado...- dijo sin aliento por la ronda de besos.- como un imbécil. Sé que no podías hacer diferencias entre Eumenes y yo, no hubiera sido correcto.- agregó, su rostro contra el de Alejandro. El rey, apoyando su frente en el brazo de Hefestión, agregó en un susurro, mientras su amado quiliarca le besaba la nuca.  
- Pero quizá debería haberlo hecho...- dijo suavemente.- Debería...- agregó con un suspiro, dejando sin terminar la frase.- Perdóname-  
Hefestión movió la cabeza.- No puedo... no tengo nada que perdonarte... tú a mí...- susurró, oprimiéndolo en sus brazos. Los dos reposaron un momento unidos, respirando hondo, aspirando el aroma tan conocido del otro, que habían necesitado por tanto tiempo, tan desesperadamente. Cuando Alejandro levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban cuajados de lágrimas.  
- No puedo vivir sin ti. No puedo seguir sin ti.- dijo en un aliento, en el oído de Hefestión. Tú eres mi vida. Tú eres todo para mí. No puedo-  
- Siempre estaré contigo-  
- Hefestión-  
- Siempre estaré contigo, mientras viva. Y si los dioses me ayudan, seré aún más tuyo después de muerto.- agregó Hefestión, sus ojos claros dilatados, como si lo profetizara. Alejandro sintió de nuevo la mordedura del miedo y lo rodeó con sus brazos: una vez más, sus caricias alcanzaron un punto ardiente, ansioso, y finalmente la pasión se impuso al amor y a la ternura.  
- Alejandro...- jadeó Hefestión, como mil veces antes, sintiendo el cuerpo duro y flexible de su amante, sus manos tocando cicatrices bien conocidas y músculos familiares que se tensaban a su contacto.- te amo-  
Dos palabras: pero ningún discurso de ningún orador de Atenas podía conseguir tanto, significar tanto. Alejandro lo aferró con brazos y piernas, besando su garganta con abandono, sus manos presionando las duras, firmes nalgas de su amante y apretando sus caderas contra él, dejando que sus enhiestos miembros se acariciaran mutuamente en un roce enloquecedor. Hefestión jadeó, arqueándose atrás, su cabello cayendo como la crin de un caballo salvaje, mientras Alejandro succionaba los pequeños y erguidos pezones sobre los fuertes músculos que cubrían su corazón. El deseo lo había arrebatado como muy pocas veces antes: sus manos, su boca, su sexo no podían tener suficiente de la carne ardiente de su amante, amado. - Alejandro... ah... estás...- Hefestión abrió los ojos, el deseo casi robándole la razón antes de hablar, intentando fijar su mirada en la de Alejandro a pesar de que sus miembros se lubricaban con las gotas de semen que se escapaban involuntariamente en la más deliciosa, jugosa fricción entre sus cuerpos.- por favor... te amo... no te detengas...- jadeó, sus manos encontrando las de Alejandro y asiéndolas mientras sus caderas ejecutaban una danza cada más salvaje, la fricción entre sus vientres alcanzando el calor de una fragua.- Alejandro-  
- Hefestión... amor...- Alejandro, la cabeza echada atrás, el rostro sonrojado, abrió ojos como acero líquido, hirvientes, mirándolo.- Quiero que me tomes... hazme... recordar esto siempre... márcame...- jadeó, acercándose al orgasmo, sus manos soltando las de Hefestión para engarfiarse en el cabello color bronce y morder sus labios mientras sus caderas enloquecían en vibraciones violentas. Hefestión gimió e intentó aferrarle las caderas allí para alcanzar al fin la locura y el alivio, pero Alejandro se irguió, y apartando los muslos de Hefestión que lo sujetaban separó las piernas y rodeó con ellas su cintura, guiándolo, sus manos inexorablemente empujándolo adonde lo deseaba- Lo necesito... te necesito... Hefestión, ahora-  
Con un susurro de rendición y deseo, Hefestión se empujó, y el pequeño, resistente anillo de carne se abrió y cedió, arrancando un grito de dolor y triunfo de Alejandro. Hefestión intentó contenerse, intentó retenerse: pero las manos de Alejandro guiaron sus caderas en un ritmo irresistible e imparable, empujándose y retirándose con la fuerza de una lanza en esa ardiente, seca carne. Alejandro le mordió los labios, el cuello, el hombro ferozmente, ahogando sus gritos, mientras Hefestión aumentaba el ritmo, se abandonaba en su amado, gimiendo su nombre, gritando, sus músculos moviéndose como serpientes vivas bajo la piel. Sus manos dejaron el rostro de su rey y amado, para aferrar su virilidad, y devolverla a la vida con el ritmo especial que sólo él conocía, las caricias que convertían a Alejandro en esclavo de un deseo que era incapaz de sentir por nadie más. El rey soldado se aferró a él, y se arqueó buscando tenerlo más adentro, hasta que Hefestión pudo sentir su miembro tan sepultado en Alejandro que sus testículos se acunaban ardientes entre las nalgas de éste, y oprimía los de él contra su propia pelvis. Se empujó violenta, brevemente, y su boca se selló en la de él, los dos sin aliento, los pulmones estallando, aferrándose el uno al otro con manos como garras, y finalmente, con un empuje salvaje, torturante, Alejandro estalló bajo su cuerpo gritando su nombre desesperadamente, sin importarle si lo oía toda Babilonia. Su semen empapó el pecho de Hefestión, que se aferró a Alejandro como se aferra a un pájaro en vuelo, y estalló dentro de él oyendo su nombre reverberar en la voz amada, sintiendo el placer como una gran oleada que los arrastrase a los dos lejos de allí.  
Cuando al fin la ola se retiró, los dos estaban abrazados, de costado, sus respiraciones jadeantes y acopladas, sus rostros sudorosos unidos. Alejandro jadeó, y hundió su rostro en el cabello de Hefestión, aspirando su olor, su perfume.  
- No me dejes... otra vez... nunca...- suspiró Hefestión, sus brazos aún rodeándolo.- No soy nada... sin ti-  
- Eres mejor que yo.- susurró Alejandro, aferrándolo contra sí.- Mejor y más fuerte-  
- No. Tú siempre has sido más fuerte que yo. Recuerda-  
- Si he sido fuerte es porque tú has estado a mi lado...- susurró Alejandro, y lo apretó contra sí, sus músculos temblando. Hefestión respondió a su desesperado abrazo, y sus labios encontraron los suyos.  
- Aunque sea en Estigia, o más allá... te estaré esperando...- dijo tan cerca que sus labios rozaron los de Alejandro, casi moviéndolos con los palabras.- ... Has sido toda mi vida, y si puedo serás también toda mi muerte... Alejandro-  
- No te dejaré morir.- susurró Alejandro.- No debes morir. O te juro que moriremos juntos.- dijo, su voz decidida y firme. Hefestión le acarició el pelo como lo hacían cuando eran niños.  
- Está bien, entonces. Como cuando éramos niños... siempre, siempre juntos.- agregó, la voz temblando de emoción, intentando calmarse.- Moriremos juntos. Te he amado toda mi vida, has sido toda mi vida, no sabría hacer otra cosa-  
- No hables de muerte.- dijo Alejandro, cargado de lágrimas, de energía, sus manos tibias en el rostro de Hefestión.- Seremos eternos. Amantes eternos, cruzando el cielo en un carro de fuego. Cuando hayamos conquistado la tierra, conquistaremos el cielo también, y seremos dioses juntos, siempre juntos. Crees que podría soportar la inmortalidad sin ti? Crees que querría-  
- Alejandro...- la voz de Hefestión se ahogó, y sus besos fueron más elocuentes que mil palabras. Se habían reconciliado, y para siempre: la leyenda había sido reconstruida, hecha inmortal, indestructible. El rey y su sombra de ojos claros eran uno de nuevo, y habiendo probado la separación por primera vez, nada excepto la muerte podría volver a separarlos.  
EPILOGO Un mes después, la muerte lo hizo. Como si los dioses hubieran oído el desafío de Alejandro, Hefestión moría un mes después de enfermedad.  
Y Alejandro literalmente enloqueció. Tres meses luego, más de dolor y angustia que de otra cosa, él también se dejó morir en silencio.  
El imperio se fragmentó en pedazos. Ptolomeo finalmente se llevó el cuerpo de Alejandro embalsamado a Alejandría, la ciudad en la que él pusiera su corazón, y lo puso a descansar en una urna mirando el mar, en una colina herbosa en donde el césped crecía alto, verde y fuerte, y las flores en verano dejaban caer pétalos níveos sobre la tumba del rey-conquistador. En la misma urna reposaban las cenizas de Hefestión, eternamente bajo sus manos y contra su corazón.  
Ptolomeo se convirtió en rey de Egipto, y rigió desde Alejandría, desde donde su amigo y rey dormía para siempre, en la ciudad junto al mar. Y la amada de su corazón, la hermosa Thais, se convirtió en su reina.  
El eunuco que había sido amante de dos reyes se quedó en Alejandría hasta su muerte, junto al cuerpo de aquel a quien había amado, con sus amigos. Y ciertas noches, el eunuco aún hermoso que había sido el muchacho de Alejandro y la reina egipcia de cabellos claros subían la escalinata de la colina, para pasar las horas hablando junto a la tumba del eternamente joven rey.  
Se quedaban junto a la urna hasta el sol se ponía y la luna salía, a veces riendo, a veces llorando, o simplemente en silencio acompañando fielmente a la urna que contenía la leyenda, cenizas y recuerdo de días de amor y gloria.  
El rey embalsamado no los miraba en su ensueño. Él miraba más allá, hacia el profundo cielo, en donde el sol y la luna pasaban sin cesar.  
Where we will find A brand new world A world of things we've never seen before Where silver suns have golden moons.  
FIN No moon no stars Hoshimo naku, tsukimo naku (RK Soundtrack) 


End file.
